Eveil
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Quand on fait face à l'inconnu, la seule chose à faire est de s'accrocher à la seule chose à laquelle on croit. Quand cette chose consiste à tuer, alors c'est une traînée sanglante que l'on laisse derrière nous. C'est pour ça que l'on m'a engagé, parce que je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains. Et rien ne me déviera de mon but. Quoique.
1. Suicide Mission

**Que mes lecteurs habituels se rassurent, je n'ai nullement abandonné mes autres fics de LOTR. Simplement, une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps a fini par me pousser à commencer une nouvelle fic.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous lisez ces mots c'est que vous avez cliqué sur le lien. J'espère donc que vous lirez cette fic avec autant de plaisir que j'ai pris à l'écrire. Les personnages et lieux de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf pour ce qui est de Bando. Pour le reste, tout est propriété de JRR Tolkien et de ses héritiers, ainsi que des personnes ou organisations ayant acheté leurs droits. Ce n'est pas mon cas, aussi ce récit n'a-t-il aucun but lucratif, et a seulement pour but de distraire.**

**Attention: ce récit peut contenir des scènes de violence explicites.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Eveil

Chapitre Premier : Suicide Mission

**'-'**

_Dans une cabine exiguë, emplie de mille machines constellée de boutons clignotants, se tiennent deux hommes. Vestes soigneusement repassées, cravates parfaitement nouées, coiffures impeccables, tout en eux respire le calme et la maîtrise de soi. Pourtant, leurs sourcils dont froncés tandis qu'ils observent à travers un miroir sans tain la silhouette qui s'agite en contrebas. Depuis leur écran de contrôle, elles voient tout ce que cet homme voit et elles ne peuvent pas manquer de remarquer à quelle vitesse il verrouille ses cibles._

_C'est lui qu'il nous faut, dit l'homme de droite. Il est _parfait_._

**'-'**

La règle numéro un quand on est un soldat, c'est de rester discret. Avancer silencieusement vers sa cible, la surprendre dans le dos et l'égorger d'un coup, rien n'est plus jouissif que ça. Le seul problème c'est que quand vous le faites, vos supérieurs vous traitent de brute sanguinaire, et vous démette de vos fonctions avant de vous envoyer dans un asile psychiatrique. Il m'a fallu toute ma ruse pour me sortir de ce merdier, et encore, rien n'est fait. Je suis en sursis, qu'ils disent. Eh bien qu'ils en pensent ce qu'ils veulent, mais je vais effectivement devenir fou si ils continuent à m'ordonner de tirer sur ces affreuses effigies en carton-pâte.

Encore une qui surgit devant moi. Sans perdre de temps, je vise et je tire, pratiquement en même temps. Je sais tuer, et j'aime ça. Mais pitié, faîtes-moi disparaitre ces pantins ! C'est quoi l'intérêt de buter du carton, hein ? Un deuxième ennemi en bois apparait comme par magie, accompagné cette fois d'un civil. Je tire donc sur le type sans que ma balle ne fasse qu'effleurer la femme qui l'accompagne. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on doit jamais tirer sur les femmes ? Les femmes-soldats, ça existe aussi ! Et allons-y, c'est toute une foule de gens qui me fait face, maintenant, pour un seul homme armé. Tant pis, j'en ai marre. D'une pression du pouce, je désactive la fonction de verrouillage de mon arme, et le balaye toute la place. Une voix retentit dans mon casque.

« Bando ! Arrêtez immédiatement vos conneries ! »

« C'est quoi l'intérêt de faire ça, bordel ? » dis-je. « Vous me dîtes à quoi ça sert de tirer sur des cibles qui ne crient pas et ne saignent pas ? J'en ai ma claque ! Donnez-moi des cibles vivantes ! Ordonnez-moi de tuer, merde ! Envoyez-moi sur le terrain ! »

Le petit grésillement dans mon oreillette m'informe que mon interlocuteur vient de couper la communication. Je me déleste rageusement de mon casque et le jette à terre, ainsi que mon fusil factif. Ils me jugent dangereux et refusent de me donner une véritable arme ! Ces imbéciles ne comprennent pas que quand on est face à un véritable ennemi armé, tout ce qui compte c'est de le tuer. Ils ne réfléchissent pas à ce genre de choses, eux qui restent bien à l'abri planqués dans leurs structures ultra-protégées. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvre soudain, émettant un bruit des plus horripilants. Deux hommes en costard en entrent et me regardent fixement. L'un d'eux m'est inconnu, mais le second…

« C'est ridicule ! » vocifère-je à l'adresse de mon chef de section, planté là devant moi. « Plus de ce maudit entraînement ! » Je soupire et m'adosse contre la rambarde d'acier qui borde la plate-forme d'accès à la salle. Mais à ma grande surprise, c'est l'inconnu qui me répond.

« Un assassin c'est échappé du centre de détention cette nuit », dit-il. « Je veux que vous le retrouviez le plus vite possible, et que vous l'abattiez à vue. »

Je le regarde, abasourdi. Ai-je rêvé, où ce type vient de me proposer un job qui a tout d'alléchant ? « L'abattre ? Je pourrais l'abattre sans aucune sommation ? » J'éclate de rire en voyant sa mine renfrognée. Sûr qu'il me prend pour un fou, lui aussi. Mais comme il a besoin de moi, il va devoir faire avec. « Faut juste que je le bute ? »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Liebert… » fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et d'un réflexe à peine contrôlé, je propulse mon poing en pleine face de la jeune femme qui m'a interpellé. Sur la plate-forme, tout le monde se lève, en attendant sans doute la réaction de mon employeur, mais à mon grand plaisir ce dernier ne bronche pas. La femme est tombée à terre et me regarde de deux grands yeux pleins de larmes, en se tenant le nez. Un filet de sang coule de sa narine droite. Elle aurait pu être belle, sans ça. « Ne me surprend jamais plus par derrière, pauvre cruche. » Je me retourne vers l'inconnu, qui me fixe cette fois d'un air intéressé. « Je me fiche totalement de savoir qui je dois buter. J'accepte, du temps que vous me sortez de cette routine obsolète ».

« Vous en sortirez, ne vous inquiétez pas », me répond-il avec un sourire qui n'a rien de rassurant. « Mais il faut que vous aimiez le risque. J'ai lu votre dossier, monsieur Liebert. Premier acte de violence à cinq ans, en poignardant un homme en pleine rue… »

« Ce connard matait le cul de ma sœur. »

« Engagé dans l'armée à 16 ans », continue-t-il sans paraître remarquer mon intervention, « Pris dans les forces spéciales à 22, formation de tireur d'élite à 24… et radié des listes de l'armée après un comportement particulièrement violent à l'encontre d'un otage il y a un an. Les détails n'étaient même pas écrits. »

Pas étonnant, après ce que je lui ai mis dans la gueule, à cette enflure. « Vous voulez vraiment les connaître, ces détails ? » demande-je d'un ton sarcastique.

« Il s'en passera », répond mon chef de section d'un ton sec. « Bando, cette fois ce sera pas une promenade de santé. »

Parce que combattre sous les bombardements alliés en Afghanistan en était une, peut-être ? « La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ça, je m'en suis sorti avec un ongle cassé », préfère-je dire. Il vaut mieux éviter de le contrarier tant que je ne suis pas officiellement engagé sur l'affaire. Et puis même s'il est un peu lourd, il a réussi à m'éviter l'asile, ce type.

« Ce sera une mission sans appui, en plein territoire ennemi. Pas de contact radio, pas de soutien aérien, pas de renforts, pas de largage de provisions. Tu seras seul dans un pays qui nous est totalement inconnu, et tu ne pourras en revenir que ta mission accomplie. »

Là, ça commence sérieusement à me plaire. La radio, c'est pour les tapettes qui ne savent pas prendre d'initiatives. Les provisions, je les récupère sur les cadavres. Leur soutien aérien, il a largué une bombe sur deux soldats alliés juste devant moi. Et un pays inconnu, ça veut dire que je pourrais y faire ce que je veux sans qu'on m'emmerde avec les formalités, vu qu'il est pas surveillé par satellite. « Je suis dropé dans la jungle, je bute un enfoiré qui possède vraisemblablement des infos compromettantes sur notre putain de gouvernement, et je rentre tranquille à la maison en abattant tous ceux qui se dressent devant moi. Et vous dîtes que c'est pas une promenade de santé ? » J'éclate de nouveau de rire.

« Vous ne serez pas droppé », continue l'inconnu. « Vous devrez juste passer une porte qui vous amènera où vous devez aller. »

C'est quoi ces conneries ? Je dois poursuivre un mec échappé en Amazonie, ou un gosse qui se cache sous le lit de sa chambre ? Qu'importe, je vais bouger d'ici, et c'est ça qui compte. Je lance le plus beau sourire sadique que je possède en fixant mon nouvel employeur. « Je veux carte blanche pour éliminer toute possible menace se dressant sur ma route. Et la promesse qu'aucune plainte ne sera portée contre moi à la suite de ça. »

« Vous partez ce soir », me dit-il pour toute réponse. « Soyez prêt. »

Oh, ça, je le serais, mon pote. Avec un dernier petit rire de joie, je me dirige vers la porte, quand la jeune femme que j'ai frappée m'interpelle.

« Monsieur Liebert… Le dossier de votre mission, monsieur ».

Elle m'a encore abordé par derrière, mais je me retiens. Son nez pisse encore le sang, ce serait déplacé de lui ouvrir la lèvre en plus. Je lui arrache presque la pochette des mains et passe la porte. Derrière, c'est un de ces interminables couloirs qui constituent la majorité des structures militaires officielles. Distraitement, je tourne à droite, puis à gauche, et encore à droite, avant d'entrer dans ma « planque ». _Bando Liebert_ est inscrit en lettres noires sur la porte, histoire que tout le monde sache que c'est ici qu'on peut trouver le fameux soldat à la violence sans borne. Personne ne comprendra jamais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à massacrer ce pauvre type qu'on avait pris en otage, mais au moins il a eu sa vengeance, même posthume. J'ai été viré de mon unité à cause de lui.

Je jette le dossier sur la paillasse qui me sert de lit et entreprend de dégrafer mon gilet pare-balle. C'est utile, ce genre de gadget, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être lourd… Je l'accroche à l'unique porte-manteau qui trône au beau milieu de la pièce, puis enlève mes gants, mes rangers et mon t-shirt. Je fais couler un peu d'eau dans la minuscule vasque que l'on m'a accordé, et me débarbouille le visage en le rinçant plusieurs fois. Quand je relève la tête, l'homme que je vois dans le miroir me fait presque peur.

Des cheveux châtains coupés court, des yeux noirs lançant des éclairs en permanence, des sourcils épais et constamment froncés, surplombant une bouche mince qui est du plus bel effet avec le nez un peu de travers du fait d'un coup de genoux bien placé. Les joues sont émaciés, et on devine l'arrête de l'os en dessous, ce qui donne l'impression que les traits du visage ont été coupés au couteau. C'est le cas, avec la cicatrice qui part du dessous du menton pour arriver à l'épaule gauche. 28 ans, et encore plus effrayant que Steve Buscemi au sommet de sa forme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner en me disant que si je m'effraie moi-même, mes adversaires doivent vraiment avoir les boules quand je leur fait face.

Je me détourne de mon auto-contemplation et m'assied sur le lit. Comme toujours, il est aussi dur que du béton armé. Dormirais-je par terre que j'aurais moins mal au dos. Je prends le dossier et commence sa lecture. Sur la première page figure la photo d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus, les cheveux aux épaules, un peu de barbe mal rasée, des yeux gris, et un air féroce qui somme toute me fait penser à moi. En-dessous, son identification : un certain Aragorn Arathornion, 1m96. Localisation inconnue. Famille inconnue. Date de naissance inconnue. Métier inconnu. Leurs dossiers sont toujours incomplets, mais là ça relève d l'exploit. Leurs informateurs devaient dormir quand ils l'ont constitué, y'a pas d'autre explication.

La deuxième page est tout aussi inintéressante. La seule information utilisable est « possesseur d'une épée bâtarde, à double-tranchant, lame de cinq pieds, nommée par lui-même _Strider_ ». Ah, et à côté, noté qu'il s'en ait servi pour trucider trois flics et en blesser deux autres. « Ne semble pas connaître les armes à feu ». Ce sera pis que du gâteau, de me faire ce type. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que ça va être l'éclate. Je m'empare de la troisième page, m'attendant à la trouver tout aussi dénuée d'intérêt, mais je me rends compte que c'est en fait une lettre manuscrite, qui m'est visiblement destinée.

_Monsieur Bando Liebert,_

_Je vous en sais gré d'avoir accepté mon offre. Cette lettre est strictement confidentielle, et je ferais appel à votre sens de soldat en vous demandant de la brûler une fois sa lecture achevée. Comme vous le savez, le centre de détention de Murol est une prison de haute sécurité qui abrite également des recherches scientifiques liées aux dimensions parallèles._

_Il se trouve que nos savants ont trouvé il y a quelques semaines un moyen de prouver l'existence d'autres mondes inconnus du nôtre. Certains endroits de notre planète posséderaient une fréquence électromagnétique amplement supérieure au reste de la Terre, comme par exemple le triangle des Bermudes. Ces zones permettraient de par l'énergie qu'elles dégagent de lier notre monde à d'autres grâce à des portes, qui s'ouvrent si elles sont soumises à un choc extrêmement violent. Pour vérifier cette théorie, nous l'avons testée sur les marais situés non loin du centre de détention, et qui constituaient un site de choix. Le résultat a dépassé nos espérances._

_Je vous ferais grâce des détails, mais toujours est-il qu'un homme en est sorti et, malgré les gardes qui surveillaient la porte, s'est aventuré à Clermont-Ferrand. Quand la police locale a tenté de l'arrêter, il s'est défendu avec une épée primitive et a réussi à en tuer trois. Le centre l'a confiné dans une salle spéciale, mais suite à un problème survenu dans le générateur central, il est parvenu à s'enfuir._

_Il est d'une force et d'une agilité peu commune. En moins dix minutes, il a abattu quinze de nos agents, et est parvenu à rejoindre la porte. Malheureusement lors de sa détention, il en a bien trop vu. Votre mission est de l'abattre à vue._

_Vous serez seul sur le terrain, et un code spécial vous sera donné pour que nous vous ouvrions la porte à votre retour. Pour nous assurer que vous aurez accompli votre mission, vous devez nous rapporter la bague qu'il porte au doigt, gravée à l'effigie de deux serpents enroulés, aux yeux d'émeraudes._

_Au vue de la difficulté de la mission, il va sans dire que vous serez grassement rémunéré. En cas de réussite, vous serez restitué au sein de l'armée avec le grade de colonel, et vous aurez droit à une amnistie totale concernant vos actes passés. L'équipement que vous emmènerez ne dépend que de vous, mais il vous est strictement interdit de confier vos armes à un autochtone. Votre départ aura lieu le samedi 17 novembre au soir._

_Salutations distinguées._

Ce n'est même pas signé, mais pas besoin d'avoir fait science po pour deviner que c'est le type qui était avec mon chef de section qui l'a écrite. Conformément aux ordres, je sors mon briquet et flambe la lettre. Je regarde les derniers fragments se consumer sur le sol, puis je m'empare d'un t-shirt propre et je vais directement à l'armurerie. Les gens que je croise me regardent bizarrement. C'est vrai, je n'ai plus le droit d'aller m'amuser avec de vrais flingues depuis mon « dérapage », mais là, je suis porteur d'un dossier me relevant de cette stupide restriction. Je brandis la paperasse devant les deux gros-bras qui gardent l'entrée de la réserve, et après un dernier regard suspicieux envers moi, ils me laissent passer. Enfin je te retrouve, ma mine d'or !

Y'a tout, là-dedans. Des petits flingues aux grosses mitrailleuses, en passant par les fusils à lunette et les lance-flammes. Je récapitule la situation. Je vais m'aventurer dans un pays inconnu, avec pour seul repère une photo du type que je dois buter, et sans même savoir le type de paysage auquel j'aurais affaire. Donc on abandonne les rangers, à moins de vouloir se péter les genoux en plein désert. Je récupère une paire de bottines cloutées, un peu plus légères et surtout moins encombrantes. A la place de gants, je m'équipe de mitaines tout aussi confortables et permettant plus de sensibilité avec la gâchette. Un gilet pare-balle neuf, une tenue de camouflage verte, et une autre jaune dans un grand sac. J'y fourre des provisions en boites de conserve, et deux bouteilles d'eau de deux litres, auxquelles j'ajoute quelques tablettes de chocolat. On peut aimer ça autant que tuer, non ?

Question armement, inutile de faire dans le trop lourd. Un fusil de précision, un d'assaut, deux flingues, et un couteau de chasse qui me plait assez. Sur la lame, je vois inscrit _AK-47 CCCP_. Okay, maintenant je sais d'où viennent toutes nos armes du siècle dernier… Inutile également de m'encombrer d'une radio. Déjà que quand on nous promet du soutien aérien, il ne vient pas toujours, alors je ne parle pas quand on nous dit qu'il n'y en a pas. Je rajoute une cagoule dans mon sac, j'accroche le couteau à ma jambe et ressort de l'armurerie. Les deux gardes me regardent encore plus étrangement.

« Amusez-vous bien, les gars », dis-je. « Je repars sur le terrain et vous, vous allez continuer à vous faire chier à garder une putain de porte blindée située au fin fond d'une base militaire suréquipée. Super utile, comme boulot. » Je les plante là et retourne au terrain d'entraînement. Avec des joujoux comme ça, je vais vraiment les trouer, leurs fichus figurines en carton. Le seul problème, c'est qu'en regardant ma montre, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 18h. Donc c'est mort pour aller leur défoncer toutes leurs conneries avec lesquelles ils m'ont saoulé pendant un an.

Je fais demi-tour pour sortir du complexe, et me dirige tout droit vers la sortie du camp. Tout le monde stoppe ses occupations pour me regarder. Reluquez-moi bien, c'est en homme libre que je sors d'ici, les mecs. En homme libre _et armé_. Les marais de Murol s'étendent juste devant la porte d'entrée de la base. En temps normal, une seule plate-forme d'acier permet de rejoindre le centre de détention, mais ce soir il y en a un second qui s'aventure dans la brume des marécages. Mon employeur m'y attend, dans une jeep peinte aux couleurs vertes des marais. J'y monte sans mot dire, et l'engin démarre, conduit par un militaire à l'air taciturne. Sympa, l'ambiance. Enfin, en même temps, je sais pas quoi dire, et j'ai pas non plus envie de parler. Le silence qui s'étend avant la traque est le meilleur moment de la chasse. Et aujourd'hui, comme jadis, je vais chasser de l'homme.

Le véhicule stoppe devant un étrange cercle flou qui s'ouvre au bout de la route. Mon employeur en descend et me le désigne.

« Voici la porte. Vous êtes prêt ? »

Non, si je t'ai rejoint, c'est que j'ai pas encore pissé. Tiens, c'est vrai en fait, j'ai oublié de passer par là dans ma hâte de tuer. « Je trouve votre type, je vous ramène sa bague et je regagne mon poste dans l'armée avec une prime de risque et un grade largement supérieur à mon ancien, c'est ça ? Ouais, ça me botte assez, votre truc. » Je passe la tête à travers le cercle. Derrière s'étendent encore des marécages. N'eut été l'étrange flou, j'aurais dit qu'il se foutait de ma gueule. « Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? »

« Parfaitement certain. Une fois que vous serez passé, nous refermerons la porte. Quand vous aurez accompli votre mission, retournez-y, et dîtes « Anneau ». Même la porte fermée, nous vous entendrons et vous ouvrirons. Compris ? »

« Si j'étais con, vous m'auriez pas engagé », maugrée-je. « A toutes. »

Je fais un pas en avant dans l'inconnu. Le paysage est exactement le même, mais un _clac_ retentissant m'informe que leur fameux passage est clos. Parfait. Je suis seul, et je vais enfin pouvoir tuer.

* * *

**Le premier chapitre est clos. S'il vous a plu ou si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me faire remarquer, je vous saurais gré de m'en faire part via une review. J'y réponds toujours, et je serais heureux de discuter d'éventuels points de cette fic avec vous.**

**La fiche de Bando est disponible sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil).**


	2. Au début de la traque

**Je remercie P'tite mimi, Voltage, Tinamour, Lot' et Poing d'Acier pour leur soutien dès le premier chapitre! Voilà le second. Enjoy!**

**Je réitère l'avertissement quand au contenu violent explicite pouvant choquer les plus jeunes.**

**Note: le vocabulaire militaire utilisé est expliqué en bas de page.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Au début de la traque

Bon, déjà, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans leurs marécages, mais j'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi infect. Doit y avoir une usine de traitement du fumier qui relâche tous ses déchets dedans, je vois pas d'autre solution… Je fais un pas en avant, quittant la fragile plate-forme de bois qui localisait la porte, et je le regrette aussitôt. Ma jambe s'embourbe jusqu'au genou dans la fange verdâtre que j'avais pris pour de l'herbe. C'est vrai, je suis stupide, je vois du vert, alors je pense bêtement que c'est du gentil gazon. Mais _non_. Il faut évidemment que le sol soit instable, sinon la poursuite serait moins drôle. Eh oui, quoi de plus hilarant que de devoir chercher son chemin entre les tourbières alors qu'on est à la poursuite de quelqu'un ayant déjà toute une journée d'avance ?

Je maudis silencieusement l'idée maligne qu'ont eue les scientifiques en ouvrant une porte à cet endroit, et je dégage mon pied qui émet un bruit de succion écœurant en jaillissant de la boue. Avisant un chemin de terre qui a l'air à peu près stable, je m'y déporte d'un saut de côté, évitant ainsi de devoir traverser deux mètres d'eau stagnante. Par contre, maintenant j'ai la botte remplie d'eau et d'algues dégueulasses qui collent à mes chaussettes et font des « spouik spouik » quand je marche. Ça commence fort. Je prends donc le temps d'ôter ma chaussure pour en extraire les végétaux immondes qui la squattent, et en profite pour déterminer le chemin emprunté par… comment il s'appelle ce con déjà ? Et merde, j'ai jamais eu la mémoire des noms, et il est pas marqué sur la photo que je conserve dans une de mes poches. Reste plus qu'à espérer que les autochtones l'auront vu passer. Je remets ma botte et commence à avancer précautionneusement sur le minuscule sentier qui zigzague entre les mares troubles, mon fusil d'assaut à la main. Le premier type que je croise, je le bute histoire de calmer mes nerfs. Le second, je lui demanderais peut-être s'il connait ma proie avant de l'envoyer le rejoindre. Il me tarde de sentir de nouveau l'odeur entêtante du sang…

La brume qui plane un peu au-dessus du sol, si on peut appeler ça un sol, camouflant la plupart du paysage, je n'aperçois les petites lanternes plantées au bord de l'eau qu'au moment où je suis presque dessus. Je lève mon arme et me met en joue, tout en m'approchant le plus silencieusement possible. Cette dernière tâche est d'ailleurs rendue quasi impossible par le bruit de mon pied trempé, mais tant pis. Les flambeaux sont disposés comme s'ils montraient un chemin à suivre dans les marais. Mais à peine ai-je fait quelques pas dans leur direction qu'une vague tâche blanche attire mon attention dans l'eau. Un cadavre. Mais dans quoi j'ai atterri, moi ? Je pousse un peu le corps du canon de mon fusil et le retourne sur le dos. Il reste immergé entre deux eaux, mais au moins vois-je à présent son visage. Il a la peau blanche et flasque, et ses joues sont déjà un peu dévorées par je ne sais quel parasite aquatique. Il a les yeux clos, et des oreilles… des oreilles pointues ? « Qu'est-ce que… » ne puis-je m'empêcher de proférer. Un clapotis me fait me retourner, fusil levé, mais rien ne bouge dans la brume. « Sors de ton trou, sale rat ! » crie-je. « Allez, montre-toi ! A moi que t'ais trop peur pour ça ? » Mais rien ne me répond. Je me remets à observer le cadavre –qui a les yeux ouverts.

« What the hell…?! » Je me relève précipitamment et mitraille le corps, qui n'a aucune autre réaction que d'être un peu ballotté par l'impact des balles. Il ne saigne même pas, et ses yeux sont de nouveau fermés. J'ai dû rêver, c'est leur putain d'entraînement sur des cibles en carton qui m'ont vrillé la tête. Le vacarme de ma salve tarde à se dissiper dans le mutisme des marécages. Hors de question de perdre plus de temps ici. Sans quitter le corps des yeux, je reviens sur mes pas. Ces lanternes sont un piège, j'aurais dû le voir tout de suite ! Y'a un truc de pas net dans ces marais, et je détesterais en faire les frais. Je retrouve sans trop de peine mon propre sentier et le suit sans détourner mon regard du sol sous mes pieds. Autrement, même si je ne le désire pas, voir les lumières dans la brume va m'inconsciemment me diriger vers elles, et ça c'est hors de question. Un cadavre qui cligne des yeux, c'est déjà largement suffisant pour la journée, comme conneries !

Je marche durant au moins une heure avant d'entrapercevoir un changement de paysage. Faut dire qu'avec le brouillard, c'est franchement pas du gâteau de discerner autre chose que le bout de mon arme… et encore, c'est limite si je le vois pas. Bref, j'ai une montagne ou un truc du genre qui se dessine à l'horizon, et c'est pas pour me déplaire. J'aurais sans doute pas arrêté de marcher avant d'avoir trouvé un sol stable pour dormir, et non pas un tapis spongieux où mes pieds s'enfoncent jusqu'aux chevilles. Il me faut une deuxième heure à peiner dans la fange pour que je trouve enfin des rochers jalonnant la route, qui en prime s'élargit et passe du statut de petit sentier humide à celui de véritable chemin de terre battue. La montagne que j'avais cru discerner ne se trouve être en fait qu'une petite colline de roche grise. M'enfin, je suppose que ça vaut toujours mieux que des marécages hallucinatoires… Je me demande si c'est l'humidité ambiante qui m'a fait voir l'impossible, ou bien simplement si c'est mon trop long internement qui m'a rendu à moitié fou. Quitte à choisir, je préférerais la seconde solution, comme ça j'aurais une excuse si je massacre tout le camp en rentrant. Je souris en m'imaginant tous les enfoirés qui m'ont toisé de si haut pendant si longtemps en train de baigner dans leurs tripes, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ça me ferait franchement chaud au cœur si ça devait réellement arriver.

Je replace mon fusil en bandoulière et me penche sur le sol, à la recherche d'éventuelles traces. Si je-ne-sais-plus-qui n'est pas passé par ici, inutile de continuer la traque en ce sens, et j'aimerais autant être certain de ne plus jamais avoir affaire aux marais avant la tombée de la nuit. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas quitté la base en fin de journée ? La porte doit être tout aussi temporelle que spatiale, pour que le soleil soit encore aussi haut dans le ciel. J'espère juste ne pas avoir été trop décalé dans le temps et ne pas être tombé dans un trip du genre un futur où les aliens ont envahi notre Terre... Pour le moment, le sol est essentiellement caillouteux, mais la roche est recouverte de pas mal de poussière grise rendue humide par la cohabitation avec les marécages tous proches. Ça devrait pas être trop compliqué de relever des traces de passage, si y'en a.

Je parcours une dizaine de mètres en parallèle des marais avant de tomber sur un endroit où la terre a été remuée récemment. Je tiens ma piste… Je m'empare d'un de mes flingues et me met à trottiner, toujours plié en deux, en suivant les traces. Celui qui les a faîtes les a effacées de son mieux, mais ce dont il ne s'est pas rendu compte c'est que son camouflage hâtif se voit clairement au beau milieu des petites dunes de poussière qui s'amoncellent sur les pierres. Le large sillon qu'a laissé la branche qu'il a vraisemblablement traîné derrière lui me mène tout droit aux restes d'un camp. Les cendres d'un petit feu sont encore visibles, et un tas de bûches est entreposé entre deux rochers. Ça me laisse un peu perplexe, de voir qu'un type qui a pu s'échapper d'un centre de haute sécurité soit aussi maladroit quand à effacer les traces de son passage, mais bon… je vois pas trop qui d'autre aurait l'idée de venir se balader par ici, et camper en prime. Avec l'odeur que l'eau stagnante se paye, ça doit pas être un des grands lieus touristiques du pays.

Je m'approche des restes du feu, des fois qu'il ait laissé un truc pouvant l'identifier. Tout ce que je parviens à récupérer, c'est une pierre verte tenant dans la paume avec une rune bizarre gravée dessus. J'aurais dû emmener un chien de chasse pour pister ce type. Avec tout ce qu'il laisse derrière lui, un débutant pourrait le retrouver avec un bon limier. Mais j'ai pas de limier, et je suis pas non plus un bleu. La gâchette commence à me démanger, faudrait que je trouve une cible vite fait pour lui foutre un pruneau entre les deux yeux, ça me calmerait un peu, j'en suis certain. Toujours est-il que je suis pas sûr que le mec que je poursuis soit celui qui a _allumé le feu_. Il s'en faut de peu pour que je ne me mette à chanter Johnny sous l'effet conjugué de la frustration et de l'excitation. Putain, c'est vraiment le summum de la honte de penser à ça alors que je suis en chasse ! Les enflures qui m'ont laissé croupir un an dans un centre d'entraînement vont me payer ça, je le jure. En fait, en me penchant sur le sol autour du feu, je me rends compte qu'il y avait pas qu'une personne ici. Y'a eu un combat, les traces de sang disséminées un peu partout en témoignent. La marque des gouttelettes mène tout droit au sentier qui grimpe la colline. Le type blessé est parti par-là, mais était-ce bien celui que je recherche ?

Etant donné que je n'ai aucun moyen de déterminer si la piste que je tiens est la bonne, je me décide à la suivre quand même. Au pire, avec la tronche de psychopathe du type, y'a bien quelqu'un qui devrait le connaître dans les environs. Je rengaine donc mon pistolet à contrecœur et commence l'ascension de la colline. La montée tient plus de l'escalade que de la randonnée, mais les prises sont nombreuses et le seul problème qui m'embête vraiment est le poids de mon sac. Additionné à mes armes, mon chargement doit bien dépasser les cinquante kilos, et grimper sur une falaise pratiquement à-pic avec ça n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Heureusement encore une fois, je ne suis _pas_ le premier venu. Une fois en haut, je me rends compte avec déplaisir que ce que je prenais pour un surplomb rocailleux est en fait le contrefort de toute une zone de désert aride et poussiéreux. J'ai bien fait de pas prendre des rangers, je me serais explosé les tibias en moins de deux sur un terrain comme ça. Maintenant, ce qui m'embête le plus c'est que suivre une piste là-dedans va être pire que chiant, et que l'endroit a pas l'air de regorger de types stupides à qui péter la gueule pour se détendre un petit coup.

« Je te jure que j'ai entendu du bruit ! »

Ah, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Je me jette derrière un gros rocher et ressort mon flingue. Habituellement, je préfère assurer le coup avec un bon fusil face à un groupe, mais là, je compte bien faire durer le plaisir. Et avec un _Desert Eagle_ tirant du 50mm, ça va saigner juste comme il faut. Y'a de quoi percer un blindage avec ça.

« Y'a rien du tout en Emyn Muil, abruti ! » fait une autre voix. « Pas la peine de prétendre voir quelqu'un pour faire du zèle ! »

« Ouais », commence un troisième. « Moins je vois d'humain dans le coin et mieux je me porte, moi. Alors on évite de s'attirer des ennuis pour rien. »

Les voix sont gutturales et maîtrisent à peine la langue, ça se voit. Quant à savoir qui ils sont pour parler des hommes comme s'ils étaient d'une race différente, c'est une autre affaire. Je retire lentement le cran de sureté de mon flingue, qui émet un _clic_ assez plaisant à entendre. De l'autre côté du rocher, mes trois défouloirs continuent de parler à haute voix tout en s'approchant. D'après leur conversation, ils sont sensés garder le terrain face aux étrangers. Donc soit ils m'ont repéré et le font exprès, soit ils sont véritablement dépourvus d'intelligence pour pratiquement gueuler sur tous les toits qu'ils ont vu un truc louche. D'après leur élocution, c'est la seconde solution qui s'impose. Dès que je juge qu'ils sont assez prêt, je jailli de ma cachette et pointe mon _Eagle_ vers eux.

« Salut, les péquenauds », dis-je. « On se balade ? » Mais mon sourire se fige dès que je pose le regard sur eux. Ils sont bien trois, là-dessus pas de problèmes, mais ils sont maquillés d'une façon tellement grotesque que mon étonnement se mut très vite en fou rire. Leurs visages sont barbouillés de noir et de brun, avec quelques traces de vert du plus bel effet. « Eh mais vous vous croyez à Halloween ou quoi ? Bravo pour le cosplay, vous feriez fureur dans un meeting de fantasy ! »

Ils ne semblent pas comprendre ce que je viens de dire, mais semblent au moins aussi surpris que moi au début. En plus de s'être étalé je ne sais quel mélange de peinture sur le visage et les mains, ils se sont visiblement amusés à se fabriquer des fausses oreilles en latex pour qu'elles aient l'air à moitié grignotées par des rats, et ils portent des morceaux d'armures qui ont l'air parfaitement authentiques. « Tu te crois où, l'humain ? » me lance l'un d'eux. « Je vous avais dit que j'avais entendu quelqu'un ! » continu-t-il à l'attention de ses potes. Ceux-ci brandissent des espèces d'épées éméchées qui ont-elles aussi l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film fantastique de seconde main.

Par contre, j'apprécie pas trop la façon dont il me parle. « Tu te calmes connard, si tu veux pas que je te bute en premier. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de tuer tous les potentiels témoins de mon passage ici ».

L'autre rigole. « Me tuer ? » Les autres le suivent dans son délire.

Je comprends pas trop, là. Il me prend pas au sérieux ou quoi ? N'importe quel abruti aurait reconnu un _Eagle_, y'en a dans tous les films dignes de ce nom ! Je me décide à forcer la dose. « Regarde, c'est très simple : j'ai juste à appuyer sur la détente, la balle part et ta cervelle se répand sur les rochers. Ton sang coule dans la poussière, et toi tu meures sur le coup. Ça te plait pas ? »

« A un contre trois, et avec un couteau primitif ? » Redoublement de son hilarité.

Un _couteau primitif_ ? Il a jamais vu un flingue de sa vie ou quoi ? « Démonstration. » Je baisse légèrement mon bras et tire dans sa jambe. Son genoux se transforme instantanément en une belle buée noire, et lui ne crie même pas, tout occupé qu'il est à me dévisager sous le coup de la surprise. Par contre, mon bras se prend un fichu contrecoup. J'avais perdu l'habitude de ce genre de désagrément. Le morceau de jambe restant part en arrière, et arrive directement dans les bras d'un de ses copains, qui prend une mine épouvantée et siffle d'étonnement en se dégageant du morceau saignant que je lui ai offert. Là, je crois qu'ils ont compris.

« Comment il a fait ça ?! » pleurniche l'estropié. « Tuez-le ! »

« Toi, ta gueule. » Je tire une deuxième balle qui lui explose cette fois le crâne. « Chose promise, chose due. Je t'avais dit que le peu de cervelle que tu possédais irait décorer les lieus… » Les deux autres hésitent, et ça leur est fatal. Mon doigt presse une fois encore la détente, et le bras de l'un d'eux se détache de son torse, entraînant un cri de douleur tel que j'en ai rarement entendu. Quelles femmelettes… et encore, c'est insulter la gente féminine. J'ai connu des matrones plus solides que ça. Le dernier se décide enfin à agir et me fonce dessus, sa parodie de glaive au poing. L'assaut est balourd et maladroit, je n'ai qu'à faire un pas de côté pour l'esquiver, et à tirer une dernière fois dans le même mouvement. Atteint en pleine poitrine, il titube sur quelques mètres avant de s'affaisser dans la poussière. Je me tourne vers le blessé qui se traîne par terre à l'aide de son bras valide. « Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? » Je le rattrape en quelques pas et le chope par sa tunique crade et rapiécée. Ils ont pas lésiné sur les détails, pour leur jeu de rôle. Il me jette un regard épouvanté et gesticule dans tous les sens, ce qui a pour seule conséquence de faire gicler du sang noir sur mon visage. Il n'aurait pas dû.

« Démon ! Les elfes se sont alliés avec des démons ! »

« Les elfes ? Tu te crois dans un conte pour gosses attardés ? » Je le plaque contre la roche et rengaine mon flingue pour me saisir de la photo de ma cible. « Ce type, tu le connais ? »

« T'es avec les rôdeurs ! Je ne dirais rien, fils de pute ! »

Je lui fous mon poing dans le ventre, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il crache du sang, tout aussi noir que le reste, ce qui ne manque pas de m'étonner. Je n'y avais pas fait attention avant, mais ils ne saignent pas rouge, ces types ? Je range la photo et prend mon couteau. « Tu sais pourquoi personne ne connait mon père, connard ? » dis-je en faisant tourner les rayons du soleil sur la lame.

« Parce que t'es un démon ! » Il s'accroche à ses conneries d'élucubrations, mais au moins je dois reconnaître qu'il a des couilles pour continuer à me provoquer dans sa situation.

« Parce que personne ne nique ma mère » Copyright à Chuck Norris, mais ça convient trop bien pour que je me retienne de le dire. Je lui enfonce le couteau dans son moignon qui pisse déjà pas mal le sang, et il crie encore plus fort que précédemment. Son fluide vital sombre et poisseux coule entre mes doigts, rendant glissante ma prise sur l'arme. Histoire de ne pas laisser tomber le couteau, je l'enfonce un peu plus profondément. « Quand tu disais rôdeur, tu parlais de ce type, hein ? »

« Je sais pas ! J'en sais rien » Il gémit à chaque fois que je retourne l'acier dans la plaie.

Je dégage mon couteau et le plaque contre sa joue. « Tu ferais bien de le savoir, vraiment… » J'entaille sa pommette et passe la lame sous le lambeau de peau que je viens de détacher de sa chair, avant d'entamer plus sérieusement sa joue, l'écorchant lentement. Ses gémissements et ses cris sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant à entendre. « Toujours amnésique ? »

« Non, non, les rôdeurs du Nord ! Il est avec eux ! Ses yeux… ses yeux sont comme les leurs ! Mais j'ai dit ce que tu voulais, lâche-moi ! Pitié ! »

« Comment on se rend chez ces rôdeurs ? » demande-je. J'interromps néanmoins son dépeçage le temps qu'il me réponde.

« Continue dans cette direction, quand t'arrive au fleuve tu traverses et tu vas à l'ouest… Une fois que t'as quitté le Rohan, pars vers le nord… Les rôdeurs sont par-là, j'en sais pas plus, juré ! »

« Dernière question : tu es _quoi_ ? » Un type possédant du sang noir, c'est normalement un type mort. Le noir est la couleur de la gangrène, et si le sang est infecté c'est le décès assuré. Alors pourquoi ces mecs étaient-ils en super forme avant qu'ils ne se frottent à moi ?

Il parait étonné. « Je suis un orque du clan des Snagas ! Au service de l'Œil ! »

J'ai dû abuser un peu sur la torture, le pauvre type divague totalement. Les orques, ce seraient pas les espèces de gobelins au service de je-ne-sais-plus quel seigneur des ténèbres qui règne sur je-ne-sais-plus quelle Terre ? Je regrette de m'être déconnecté du monde cinématographique depuis aussi longtemps. « Y'a des potes à toi dans le coin ? »

Il secoue négativement la tête et me supplie encore une fois de le lâcher. Je recule de quelques pas pour me placer au bord de la falaise qui surplombe les marais et exécute de bon cœur sa demande. Un bruit joyeusement immonde m'informe que ça vie vient de s'achever en même temps que sa chute. « Yipikaï, pauvre con. » Je me penche pour m'assurer de sa mort, et ça me permet en même temps de vérifier que tout son sang est noir. Différentes parties de son anatomie son répandues sur un rayon de trois mètres, créant une tâche sombre dans la poussière plus claire. Bon, n'empêche, j'ai utilisé quatre balles pour buter ces clodos, ça veut dire que j'en ai déjà plus que trois dans mon _Eagle_. Si je rencontre un groupe plus important, faudrait que je pense à utiliser mon autre flingue ou un fusil. Par contre si je croise un type seul, je me ferais un plaisir de vider mon chargeur en lui explosant les deux jambes et en l'achevant ensuite. Pas de gâchis de munition, comme ça, et je m'amuserais un peu. Je m'écarte du vide et vais m'essuyer les mains sur les habits rapiécés du mec que j'ai atteint en plein torse. C'est le seul qui n'ait pas pissé le sang au point d'en imbiber totalement ses vêtements…

Cette petite sauterie a au moins eu le mérite de me détendre un peu, sans compter que je n'ai maintenant même plus besoin de suivre une piste pour savoir où ma proie va se rendre : le type va forcément aller pleurnicher dans les jupes de sa mère en accusant les méchants de l'autre monde où il est allé et blablabla… C'est pitoyable, mais c'est la même chose à chaque coup. Dès qu'une de mes victimes se sent en danger, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'appeler sa mère, alors pourquoi celle-là serait-elle différente ? Enfin, j'espère juste que ça sera pas du désert durant tout le chemin, parce que j'aimerais franchement qu'il y ait à déplorer quelques victimes collatérales de plus sur mon passage. Dommage que je ne crois pas en Dieu, ça m'aurait permis de prier pour des rencontres amusantes. Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre plus de temps, aussi me met-je en marche dans les contrées désolées qui s'offrent à moi. L'avantage, c'est que contrairement aux déserts de sable, le soleil ne tape pas trop fort sur celui-ci, ce qui facilite assez mon avancée.

En trois heures, je ne vois toujours pas le bout de cette merde. Je sais pas ce que les mariols voulaient dire en désignant cet endroit d' « Emyn Muil », mais ça voulait signifiait sans doute « labyrinthe ». Il s'écoule pas plus de deux minutes avant que je n'ai une falaise à escalader ou un fossé à descendre. Je pourrais essayer d'en faire le détour, mais par expérience, ça ne servirait qu'à me faire tourner en rond. Je me demande ce que ces « orques » devaient garder, le paysage se charge lui-même de stopper toute intrusion. Je m'arrête pour boire un peu et lève le visage vers le ciel. La nuit ne devrait pas tarder à tomber, ce qui explique mon relatif épuisement. Epuisement parce que je n'ai pas dormi depuis trente-six heures, relatif parce qu'il en faut tout de même plus pour m'abattre, mon record étant de cent-huit. Oui, j'ai dormi deux jours d'affilé ensuite, mais je mets n'importe qui au défi de rester concentré autant de temps en scrutant sans cesse les rochers alentours dans la crainte d'en voir surgir des soldats ennemis.

Je m'arrête donc dans une sorte de gros tuyau d'évacuation en pierre. Y'en avait un peu partout sur le chemin, et ça pourrait expliquer l'odeur des marais. En tout cas, ils sont dans un tel état que je doute qu'ils puissent encore servir à transporter de l'eau moisie, alors autant qu'ils me servent d'abri. Je jette mon sac dans la cavité et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il faut encore que je me déleste de mes fusils et de mon gilet pare-balle pour que je puisse me masser un peu les épaules. Elles sont quasiment ankylosées d'être restées si longtemps à porter un tel fardeau, et vaut mieux que je sois en forme si je me fais attaquer pendant la nuit. Le guignol m'a peut-être dit que ses potes traînaient pas dans le coin, j'ai aucune confiance en la parole d'un mort, même si c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je sors ma couverture de mon paquetage et l'étends devant l'entrée du tuyau. Si jamais quelqu'un vient, je n'ai pas besoin d'y voir pour l'entendre, et j'aimerais autant pas qu'il voit mon armement avant que je ne m'en serve. Et puis ça me protégera un peu du vent qui commence à se lever.

Je m'assieds contre une des parois et m'empare d'une conserve. Je n'ai aucun moyen de faire du feu, la région ne présentant pas la moindre trace d'arbre, mais la plupart des rations militaires ont prévu ce genre de désagrément. Je me « régale » donc d'une _First Strike Ration_ froide et purement dégueulasse. Le matériel américain est franchement à chier, décidément. Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir pris le temps de mieux choisir mes provisions en partant. Reste à espérer que je me baladerais d'ici peu en forêt, pour pouvoir chasser de quoi me nourrir convenablement et surtout trouver de quoi allumer un feu. C'est pas que je me les gèle, mais un peu. Une fois mon repas, si j'ose appeler ça ainsi, avalé, je ramasse mon fusil de précision. Celui-là, je l'ai choisi avec soin. Un M40A3, dérivé d'un fusil de chasse déjà assez dévastateur. Si j'entends le moindre bruit dans mon sommeil, j'ai de quoi abattre la menace à à peine moins d'un kilomètre si besoin. Je le dépose délicatement sur mes genoux, canon tourné vers la couverture, et me blotti contre la paroi en prévision d'un petit somme. Le soleil levant ne manquera pas de me réveiller, je n'en doute pas. Et au pire, je peux me permettre de prendre un peu de retard dans ma traque.

Je sais où il est, après tout.

* * *

**_Desert Eagle_: pistolet semi-automatique tirant des balles de 40mm à 50mm. Possède un chargeur d munitions, officiellement peu utilisé dans l'armée, mais très prisé chez les particuliers.**

**_M40A3_: fusil à longue portée dérivé d'un fusil de chasse. Portée utile de 920m à 960m, utilisé dans les armées de l'OTAN.**

**_First Strike Ration_: ration militaire américaine, apportant 2900 calories par jour. Souvent considérée comme obsolète par les armées autre que les USA.**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite (les grandes sont elles aussi les bienvenues xD) review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	3. En chasse

**Troisième chapitre déjà! Je remercie P'tite Mimi, Lot', Tinamour et Poing d'Acier pour leur soutien, ainsi que ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic ou l'ont mise en favori.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : En chasse !

_J'attends impatiemment dans la salle bondée, tentant d'occuper mes pensées en tapotant la crosse de mon flingue. Tous les autres me regardent de travers, en me lançant de petits coups d'œil à la dérobée. S'ils continuent, mes nerfs vont lâcher, je le sens, et ce jour sera noté dans le calendrier comme le massacre le plus sanglant jamais perpétré dans un hôpital. J'essaie de me calmer en me disant qu'après tout, ils n'y sont pour rien, que c'est pas banal de croiser un mec en uniforme, armé, et la figure encore tachée de sang dans la salle d'attente d'un centre hospitalier, mais rien n'y fait, je perds pied peu à peu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, au bloc ? Ils voient pas que je suis à la frontière de la folie ? Qu'on me dise comment elle va, merde ! Alors que je me lève pour demander une énième fois à l'infirmière qui se tient devant les portes comment ça se passe, un chirurgien à la mine hagarde passe la tête entre les battants et lui murmure quelques mots avant de disparaitre de nouveau. L'infirmière va chercher dans ses dossiers avant d'appeler « Monsieur Liebert ? » à la cantonade. _

_Je me jette pratiquement dessus. Elle doit enfin se rendre compte que je pourrais devenir dangereux, car elle me conjure de me calmer et me demande de me rendre dans la salle 4. Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps près de cette cruche et me précipite dans le couloir glacé de l'hôpital. Je bouscule un ou deux médecins et me rut dans la salle dite, où une jeune femme est allongée, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche, deux tubes dans le nez, une perfusion dans le bras. Mais à peine ai-je fait un pas vers elle qu'un médecin me barre la route et me prend par les épaules pour me faire sortir._

_« Monsieur Liebert, je dois vous parler. »_

_Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Laissez-moi la voir ! « Laissez-moi voir ma sœur ! »_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et manque d'appuyer sur la détente de mon fusil. Délicatement, je dégage mon doigt de la gachette. Vu que la paroi du tuyau est en partie tapissée de plaques métalliques, j'aurai une chance sur deux de me prendre ma propre balle entre les deux yeux. Je pose mon arme à côté de moi et me passe la main sur la tête pour en essuyer la sueur. Ce putain de rêve, je l'avais pas fait depuis un an. Depuis que j'ai éliminé le type qu'on avait pris en otage en Guyane. J'attends quelques secondes, le temps que mes membres arrêtent de trembler, et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Il fait encore nuit, mais la lune et les étoiles éclairent en grande partie le désert gris qui sert de décors à ce monde de fou. J'ai d'abord eu droit à un cadavre de noyé ouvrant les yeux, puis à trois clodos déguisés en arbres de noël qui ont essayé de me buter avec des épées rouillées. Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué ? Je fouille dans mon sac et en extrait précautionneusement une petite gourde de métal ouvragée. Je la débouche et prends une petite gorgée du précieux liquide qu'elle renferme. Le whisky descend dans ma gorge en y provoquant une agréable bouffée de chaleur. Je referme le flacon et en étudie un peu les motifs, comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire après chaque rasade d'alcool que j'y avale. Le métal a été gravé pour donner une version en relief du sigle de l'unité Foxhound de la série des Metal Gear. J'avais jamais entendu parler de ce jeu avant de récupérer cette gourde sur le corps d'une de mes proies, mais le renard arqué m'a bien plu et je l'ai adoptée comme réceptacle pour les boissons non homologuées dans l'armée.

Je me lève péniblement, mes épaules étant sévèrement courbatues, et décroche la couverture de l'entrée du conduit. Rien ne bouge dans ce fichu désert, c'est déprimant. C'est limite si le bruit des moteurs de voiture que j'ai si souvent maudits me manque. C'est pas possible, y'a même pas un putain de chat errant à abattre pour s'exercer au tir ! Déçu, je passe mes fusils en bandoulière et hisse tant bien que mal mon lourd chargement sur mes pauvres épaules après avoir réenfilé mon gilet pare-balle. Inutile de s'attarder ici, je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir après ce cauchemar que j'ai déjà fait tant de fois. Dehors, l'air est plutôt frais, et le vent qui souffle sans arrêt dans la poussière n'arrange rien. Tant pis, je suis habitué.

Ma progression est aussi monotone et ennuyeuse qu'hier. Crevasses et falaises se succèdent inlassablement, et moi je commence à en avoir fameusement ras-le-bol. Si ce monde est uniquement constitué de désert et de marais, pas besoin d'y rattraper un abruti qui n'a sans doute même pas compris dans quoi il s'était retrouvé. Je m'imagine bien la tête qu'il a dû faire, le gars, quand on l'a envoyé dans une prison de haute sécurité juste pour avoir passé une porte au mauvais moment. Tiens, je sais comment l'appeler, vu que je me rappelle pas de son nom véritable. Dorénavant, ce sera John, comme le pauvre type des _Die Hard_. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, et pourchassé par des assassins juste pour ça. Je m'arrête en haut d'une énième colline pour regarder un peu sa photo. Ce serait con que je le rate par inadvertance si jamais je trouvais une ville, bien que l'hypothèse soit peu probable dans un environnement pareil. Plus je le regarde, et plus je me dis qu'il pourrait bien être un tueur, lui aussi. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, la rencontre promet d'être intéressante… Je range la photo dans la poche intérieure de mon gilet, et ma main rencontre une petite boite métallique. Je la sors en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans un gilet pare-balle récupéré à l'armurerie, donc normalement vide et propre. Un étui à cigarette.

J'ai arrêté de fumer quand on m'a envoyé en Guyane, parce que l'atmosphère y était trop lourde et humide pour allumer une clope convenablement, mais ne serait-ce pas logique que je m'en tape une pour fêter mon retour en service ? J'ouvre la boite d'une petite poussée du pouce, et elle ne se révèle contenir que trois clopes entières. Une quatrième est brisée en deux au niveau du filtre, mais en accolant les deux morceaux, ça devrait le faire. Je la sors précautionneusement et range l'étui avant de me rendre compte d'un petit détail à la con. J'ai pas de quoi l'allumer. Merde, ce serait trop bête ! Je cherche fébrilement dans les autres poches du gilet, des fois que l'abruti qui a oublié ses clopes ait aussi laissé son briquet. En fait, dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié plein de trucs qui auraient pu m'être utiles, du genre des explosifs autres que les six grenades à ma ceinture. On se sent toujours en sécurité quand on se balade avec un ou deux kilos de C4. Et puis un briquet c'est pas utile que pour la clope, ça m'aurait permis de faire des cocktails Molotov avec l'alcool du coin.

Je commence sérieusement à désespérer quand je mets enfin la main sur une petite poche cachée juste sous l'aisselle. Le briquet est en argent poli, sans dorure ni aucune décoration inutile. J'aurais peut-être préféré un truc moins sobre, mais il est plutôt sympa dans son genre. Reste à espérer qu'il a encore de l'essence, sinon je suis baisé. A mon grand soulagement, il émet un « plic ploc » quand je le secoue à mon oreille. Cigarette au bec, je frotte deux ou trois fois la molette avant que les premières étincelles ne jaillissent et qu'enfin une petite flamme n'allume le bout de la clope. Je ferme les yeux et tire une bouffée. Ça faisait tellement longtemps… Bon, c'est pas du tabac de première qualité et il est un peu vieux, mais c'est toujours ça. Je recrache lentement la fumée par la bouche. Il parait qu'y en a qui savent faire des ronds de fumée, mais un gars dans l'armée m'a appris que la pipe y est plus favorable, parce que la fumée est plus épaisse ou je sais plus quoi. Dommage, j'aurais bien tenté sinon, mais la pipe, c'est pas trop mon truc. C'est bon pour les putes. La vanne est mauvaise, mais j'ai mal dormi, et j'ai encore buté personne alors que le soleil s'est levé depuis plusieurs heures, alors j'ai une excuse en béton. Et puis comme je suis tout seul, la qualité de mes blagues ne regarde que moi. Je me rappelle que ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de me reprocher d'avoir l'humour de notre père. J'en sais rien, je l'ai même pas connu, et j'en ai rien à foutre. Je lui ressemble peut-être, mais ma vie m'appartient, et je compte bien emmener le maximum de gens avec moi quand viendra l'heure de son achèvement. Du coup, je m'efforce de tuer tous ceux que je croise et qui sont pas de mon côté. CQFD, en fait, je mène une guerre sainte pour accroitre la population du paradis. L'Eglise devrait bénir les gars comme moi au lieu de prétendre qu'on est voués aux enfers.

Je termine ma clope en trois grandes bouffées. A la dernière, je m'efforce d'inspirer jusqu'au filtre. Les cigarettes, c'est comme les munitions, on fait pas de gâchis. Je jette son cadavre par terre et l'écrase du talon. Je relève les yeux vers ma route, étendue morne de poussière grisâtre. Déprimant. Enfin, je suppose qu'il faut bien passer par là pour avoir droit à un peu de sang. Je réajuste donc les lanières de mon sac et me remet à marcher, quand une senteur étrange me vient aux narines. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers le mégot qui finit de se consumer sur le sol, mais c'est pas l'odeur de la clope que je sens, là. On dirait plus de la viande en train de cuire lentement à la broche. Soit je rêve, soit il y a quelqu'un pas loin qui se paye un petit barbeuq' ! J'humecte mon doigt d'un coup de langue et le lève devant moi. Le côté gauche sèche plus rapidement, donc le vent vient de par-là –et la grillade aussi. Je saisis mon fusil et me met en route par-là, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mes bottes ayant séchées, c'est plus facile que dans les marécages spongieux que j'ai rencontré en entrant dans ce monde.

Je me tape quand même une demi-heure de marche avant d'arriver à une colline de plus, mais qui cette fois aboutit à une falaise qui marque un brusque changement de paysage : en contrebas s'étant une forêt qui borde un fleuve se terminant en chute d'eau, et au milieu des arbres se voit une douce lueur orangée. Mon feu de camp. Un étroit sentier taillé dans la roche permet d'accéder au bois, mais je me sens pas trop d'humeur à l'emprunter pour le moment. A la place, je dépose mon sac en haut de la butte et m'empare de mon M40. Je l'installe sans hâte sur le sol, et m'allonge derrière. D'ici, je suis pratiquement invisible pour les campeurs, et la seule chose qui pourrait me trahir serait l'éventuelle réflexion des rayons solaires sur la lunette. Mais vu comme ils sont cons dans ce bled, ils prendraient sans doute ça pour un joli bout de verre qui brille comme un joyau. Je colle mon œil à l'objectif et oriente mon arme en direction du feu. Je me suis pas gouré, y'a bien une magnifique cuisse de cerf ou de chevreuil qui tourne lentement au-dessus du feu. Et à mon ô combien grand plaisir, elle ne cuit pas toute seule. Un homme tourne la broche, cinq autres attendent en graissant leurs armes. Et quelles armes : deux épées, trois lances et deux arcs. Au moins ces types-là ne sont-ils pas déguisés en zombies grisâtres qui refoulent du goulot, bien que ça ne vaille guère mieux : deux portent une armure de plates, un autre une cuirasse intégrale, et les derniers ce qui pourrait passer pour une tenue de cavaliers Huns. Au IVème siècle.

_Ne semble pas connaître les armes à feu_, disait le rapport. Ils auraient carrément pu écrire que j'aurais affaire à des primitifs, ça aurait été tout aussi juste. Sérieusement, je commence à avoir un putain de mauvais pressentiment. Je prenais pas trop au sérieux leurs histoires de portes dimensionnelles, mais là, ça fait un peu trop d'un coup. Que je croise un groupe de crétins en cosplay, ça passe. Que j'en croise deux, et à une telle distance l'un de l'autre, ça craint. Les deux en armure de plates arborent un arbre à sept branches sur leur plastron, tandis que les trois autres n'ont aucun symbole particulier, sauf peut-être l'étendard planté dans le sol, mais vu qu'y a pas de vent, je ne peux que discerner sa couleur majoritairement noire. Je pourrais facilement tous les abattre d'ici, mais je me relève et repli le trépied qui tenait mon arme en position de tir. Après tout, s'il me faut croire que les premiers adversaires que j'ai affronté n'étaient pas humains –je dis « si », parce que je n'en suis toujours pas du tout convaincu– il faut que je teste les capacités guerrières des autochtones de la même race que John-le-rôdeur. Ce que ça peut être moche comme surnom…

Je me retourne pour reprendre mon sac en prévision de la descente, mais le panorama me gèle sur place. Le surplomb sur lequel je me trouve me permet d'englober toute la région, c'est-à-dire le désert plus les marais. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Derrière la zone verte et blanche que représentent les marécages se dresse une chaîne de montagnes noires, et au milieu d'elle, clairement visible, un volcan en pleine éruption. J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un pays qui regroupe ces trois genres de paysages à quelques kilomètres les uns des autres ! J'espère juste que l' « orque » que j'ai interrogé ne m'a pas raconté de conneries et que j'aurais pas à faire demi-tour pour m'aventurer là-dedans. Je hisse mon paquetage sur mes épaules et délaisse le volcan pour la falaise. Vu la largeur du sentier et le poids que je me trimballe, j'aime autant ne pas tenter la descente via le chemin. Je m'accroche donc à un rocher avec une corde et tente une descente en rappel. Par deux fois, la roche s'effrite sous moi et je manque de peu de me retrouver en chute libre, mais au moins ça me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai bien fait de ne pas essayer le passage homologué. Il me reste six ou sept mètres à faire quand j'entends un craquement peu rassurant au-dessus de moi. La corde, qui râpe contre un caillou pointu, est sérieusement entamée, et chaque seconde qui passe la voit s'effilocher davantage. Sans perdre de temps, je fais un saut de plus, mais avant que j'ai pu terminer, le filin se coupe et je fais une jolie chute de trois mètres. Je ne lâche pas un cri, de peur d'attirer l'attention des campeurs, mais mon sac s'en charge pour moi. Je m'écrase dans un fracas épouvantable, malgré la terre meuble qui amortie considérablement ma chute tout en étouffant légèrement les sons. Trop légèrement.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Tu penses que les orques descendraient d'Emyn Muil ? »

« Danved, Raff, on va voir ça. Vous deux, restez ici. »

Chiotte. Il me reste plus qu'à me remettre sur pied moi-même avant que le comité d'accueil ne s'en charge d'une manière moins agréable. Je détache les lanières de mon sac pour ne pas rester immobilisé comme une tortue, et me relève plutôt péniblement. Je suis à peine debout que les deux gars en plates et le type en cuirasse sortent d'entre les arbres et pointent leurs armes archaïques sur moi. Pitié, épargnez-moi l'interrogatoire à deux balles…

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » fait un des types en armure.

Eh si, j'y ai droit. Pourquoi tout le monde s'emmerde-t-il tout le temps à poser des questions stupides et inutiles ? Tu vois un intrus, tu le butes, et tu te poses des questions après. A ton avis, gros con, je sors du territoire de tes adversaires, je suis un copain ? « Baisse cette lance, pédale. Tu vas te faire mal. » Sérieux, casse-toi si tu veux vivre. J'ai un peu mal au dos, là, je te poursuivrais pas.

Il me jette un regard noir et approche d'un pas, les deux autres sur ses talons. Il a rien compris à ce que je viens de dire, puisqu'il place la pointe de son épieu à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine. « Répond-moi, vite. Ma patience à des limites. »

Non mais il se prend pour qui ? « Je cherche un homme », dis-je. Je vais essayer de la jouer douce pour une fois. Après tout, le combat est inégal. Ils sont à trois contre un… Donc ils n'ont aucune chance. « Celui-ci ». Je sors la photo de John-le-rôdeur et la lui pointe sous le nez.

Il daigne baisser les yeux dessus mais les remonte rapidement vers moi. « Le portrait est d'une trop bonne qualité pour qu'il ne soit exempt de quelque sorcellerie. Que voulez-vous à un rôdeur du Nord ? On dit que ces gens fricotent avec l'Ennemi », ajoute-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

En gros, ma proie ne fait partie d'aucun des deux camps que j'ai croisés, puisque les deux la dénigrent. A moins qu'ils ne se livrent une guerre en triangle ? Y'a rien de plus marrant que ça, t'es obligé de buter tout le monde de peur qu'il ne soit pas de ton camp. « Je suis à la chasse d'une proie, et cette proie, c'est cet homme », dis-je en rangeant la photo. « Laisse-moi passer et je te tue rapidement. » Le temps des négociations est passé. Il commence vraiment à me faire chier, à me traiter de sorcier parce qu'il ne connait pas la photographie et qu'il en est resté à la peinture à l'huile en matière de portrait. « Mets-toi sur mon chemin, et tu souffriras encore plus que le jour où ta pute de mère t'a mis au monde. »

« On le liquide, Gawain ? » demande un des chevaliers. C'est ça, essaye, et ton armure de pacotille ne résistera pas à l'impact d'un 50mm.

« Tu prétends pouvoir nous vaincre ? » me lance le cuirassé en souriant, visiblement amusé. « Seul contre nous ? Ces deux hommes font partie de la puissante armée du Gondor, et moi-même suis membre de la milice du Rohan. Deux de mes compagnons attendent un peu plus loin. Tu ferais bien de t'agenouiller, pour que je consente à t'épargner. Prosterne-toi et je te pardonnerais peut-être ton insolence. »

« La puissante armée du Gondor ? » réplique-je. « Je ne vois que deux boites de conserve en fer-blanc et un crétin en cuir ». C'est à mon tour de sourire devant son air incompréhensif. Evidemment, s'il est aussi con que les orques, il ne connait pas les boites de conserves. « Allez, approche. Je vous bute tous les trois en même temps, ou lentement, un par un ? »

« Je m'en occupe », annonce un des chevaliers. Le même que tout à l'heure : une carrure de taureau, mais probablement con comme un balai. « Raff, donne-lui ton épée. Je ne combattrais pas un homme désarmé. »

Mais il est vraiment stupide ce type ! Il veut véritablement un combat à la loyale ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, son pote me tend bel et bien son épée, pommeau vers moi. J'hésite un instant à la prendre. Ça peut transpercer une armure, ça ? Je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à tester. Je me déleste de mes deux fusils et attrape la garde des deux mains. « Merci », dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde avant de présenter mon plus beau sourire sadique. L'imbécile lâche la lame et aussitôt je porte tout mon poids sur l'arme, qui s'enfonce dans son plastron avec un long crissement. Le type crie, ses copains restent abasourdis, et moi je rigole. Quand j'extrais l'épée, il crache du sang et s'écrase face contre terre.

« N'as-tu donc aucun honneur, manant ? » me crache presque celui qui m'a défié. « Il te présentait son arme pour te permettre de mourir dans la gloire. Je vais venger l'assassinat de Danved et te faire regretter ce geste ! »

Cause toujours gros con. Je laisse tomber la lourde épée alors même qu'il se précipite vers moi en brandissant la sienne, et je m'empare de mon _Eagle_. Je fais comme je me l'étais promis. Première balle dans le pied gauche, il tombe en hurlant comme un porc qu'on égorge. Le cuirassé lève sa lance mais n'intervient pas, trop choqué pour faire autre chose que fixer la scène sans comprendre. Deuxième balle dans l'aine, la boîte de conserve crache un peu de sang et se tient la jambe. Je me penche et plaque le canon de l'_Eagle_ sur sa tempe.

« Et toi, qui te vengeras ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui susurrer à l'oreille. Il me jette un regard suppliant. Apparemment, lui ne mourra pas avec dignité. La cervelle explose quand mon doigt presse la détente, et un gros bout atterrit sur le cadavre de son pote. C'est marrant, maintenant on dirait que son cerveau lui sort par les entrailles. Je me relève et prends le temps de m'épousseter les genoux avant de me tourner vers le dernier. Enfin, le dernier pour le moment, parce qu'avec les cris et les coups de feu, si les autres ne réagissent pas c'est qu'ils ont réellement un disfonctionnement au niveau intellectuel. D'ailleurs, le dénommé Gawain prouve qu'il n'est pas un génie en se mettant lentement en garde, brandissant sa lance. Ça lui est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait me rester des balles ?

« M'abattras-tu comme un chien ou essayeras-tu de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il te reste en ramassant une épée et en m'affrontant loyalement ? »

Apparemment, il a quand même compris que je ne pouvais faire qu'une bouchée de lui, et il essaye de me narguer pour me forcer à abaisser mes défenses et à accepter son défi. Ce à quoi il n'a pas pensé, c'est que son plan pourrait trop bien marcher. J'ai toujours adoré les défis. « Non merci, très peu pour moi, l'escrime », dis-je. Je range néanmoins mon _Eagle_ et dégaine mon couteau. « Si je gagne, je te dépèce, mon pote. »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de faire tourbillonner son arme comme une majorette, tout en commençant à me tourner autour. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il bénéficie d'une meilleure allonge, mais j'ai pour moi la rapidité et l'agilité. Il pourra pas se déplacer rapidement tout en maniant son joujou. En attendant, on reste là à tourner en rond, et ça commencer à m'agacer, surtout qu'il attend sans doute que ses amis le rejoignent. Il serait vraiment stupide de s'astreindre à son fichu honneur quand je viens de massacrer ses deux compagnons en moins de deux. Je fais donc un pas en avant. La riposte ne se fait pas attendre : j'ai juste le temps de me baisser pour éviter un coup de taille, et la lance siffle à mes oreilles. Bordel, mais il sait pas utiliser son arme, ce type ? Un épieu, ça frappe d'estoc, pas de taille ! Tu veux couper quoi avec une pique ? Surtout que la taille est parable, pas l'estoc. Tant pis pour lui, c'est tout à mon avantage. Au moment où il tente de nouveau de me frapper, je plonge en avant et me jette dans ses jambes. On roule tous les deux sur la mousse, lui tentant de me repousser de sa hampe, moi de l'égorger de mon couteau.

On alterne les phases, parfois lui dessus, parfois moi, avant que je ne me décide à en finir en lâchant mon arme et en empoignant la sienne. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette manœuvre, ce qui me permet de m'emparer de la lance et de la jeter au loin. Je l'attrape par le col et le frappe de toute mes forces au visage, avant de le lâcher et de me relever. Il tousse, crache un caillot de sang et se met à ramper vers l'épée la plus proche. D'un coup de pied, je la lui mets hors de portée. Il se retourne alors sur le dos et se met à me fixer. Mais au lieu d'une supplication muette comme celle que m'avait lancée le chevalier, c'est un dernier soufflet qu'il m'adresse. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, je ramasse sa lance et me place à cheval au-dessus de lui. Je lève l'arme, prêt à lui enfoncer en plein cœur, quand il se met à sourire bêtement.

« T'as été presque loyal », souffle-t-il.

Quoi ? Presque ? J'hésite à lui enfoncer l'épieu dans l'entrejambe pour lui faire payer l'affront, mais vu son visage, ce n'en était pas un. Ce type que je tiens à ma merci vient de me complimenter. D'un geste vif, je plante la lance dans sa gorge. Il essaie de prendre une dernière goulée d'air, mais je dégage l'arme et la replante immédiatement. Il continue à me regarder, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se trouble et que sa tête ne bascule sur le côté. C'est une fleur que je viens de lui faire. Un type touché au cœur peut mettre plusieurs minutes à mourir, alors qu'un coup bien placé à la gorge tue en quelques secondes. « Je te dépècerais peut-être pas, tout compte fait », lui dis-je. Il m'entend plus, mais c'est plus pour moi que véritablement pour lui que j'ai dit ça. Tuer quelqu'un, c'est une chose. Profaner un corps en est une autre. Un mec qui fait ça n'est pas digne de vivre. Je laisse la lance plantée dans son cadavre, la hampe vers le ciel, comme un dernier défi du mort lancé au monde. C'est son arme, après tout.

Je ramasse mon couteau, l'essuie rapidement dans la mousse et le rengaine. La lame émet un claquement sec en touchant le fond du fourreau. Un bruit que j'apprécie particulièrement, parce qu'il signifie que je viens de prendre ma ration de sang pour la journée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Quoi, encore ? Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec les deux derniers soldats. Les deux ont une flèche encochée sur leur arc, et si le visage du premier respire la crainte et le mépris, celui du second est caché par un casque d'acier, bien que ses cheveux blonds cascadent sur ses épaules. Super, un hippie. Par contre, ce serait bien qu'ils visent mon torse, parce que si je suis à peu près sûr que mon gilet puisse arrêter des flèches, je suis moins confiant en mes jambières. J'ai rien pour protéger ma tête, mais un bon archer ne vise jamais les yeux ou la gorge comme dans les films. Il vaut mieux qu'il assure le coup en tirant en plein cœur.

« Vous avez fait ça tout seul ? » me demande l'homme au visage découvert. « Saleté de sorcier ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'accuser de sorcellerie ? Entre l'un qui sort que je suis un démon et l'autre qui prétend que je fais de la magie, j'imagine que mes armes leurs sont bel et bien inconnues. « Baisse ton arme, le plouc. Si trois de tes copains ne sont pas parvenus à me battre, c'est pas toi qui vas y réussir. »

Pour toute réponse, il décoche sa flèche. Le trait m'aurait atteint en plein cœur si le kevlar de mon gilet n'avait pas été là. Histoire de leur donner du spectacle, je fais quelques pas en arrière et m'écroule sur le dos, ma main sous moi. Je les entends approcher précautionneusement, et j'enserre mon deuxième flingue, étant donné que je n'ai pas eu le temps de recharger l'_Eagle_. Le tir du Walther P22 n'est malheureusement pas aussi dévastateur que s'il tirait du 50mm, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour buter un type à bout pourtant.

« Tu penses qu'on l'a eu ? »

« Si c'était si facile, Gawain l'aurait tué. »

Tout à fait, mon pote. Je me redresse brusquement et tire par trois fois dans la poitrine de l'archer qui m'a tiré dessus. Il part en arrière en criant, et le casqué commence à s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Désolé, mais j'ai des questions à poser. J'abaisse un peu mon bras et vise ses jambes. Il s'écroule comme une merde sur le sol, les deux mollets en sang. Alors que je marche vers lui, il tente maladroitement de dégainer l'épée qui pend à sa ceinture. Je lui écrase la main de mon talon pour l'en dissuader, lui arrachant un autre cri.

« Cet homme, tu le connais ? » dis-je en lui pointant la photo de John-le-rôdeur sous le nez.

Il ne répond pas mais me crache au visage. J'essuie le glaire du revers de ma main et lui arrache son casque. Je lève un sourcil en découvrant ce qui se cache dessous. Ils sont tellement en manque de soldats qu'ils engagent des femmes, ici ? D'habitude, elles sont traitées comme des moins que rien dans les mondes moyenâgeux. La blonde me jette un regard de défi, exactement comme l'autre. Le même regard.

« C'était ton frère, ce mec ? » demande-je. « Un peu trop téméraire pour espérer vivre longtemps. »

« C'était un homme d'honneur ! » me réplique-t-elle. « Vous ne lui avez laissé aucune chance, sorcier, alors que lui vous a donné une possibilité de mourir honorablement ! »

Et voilà qu'elle me redonne du « sorcier ». Ça a un peu tendance à me taper sur les nerfs, ça. Je la saisis par les cheveux et approche la photo de son visage. « Tu l'as vu, oui ou non ? »

Elle baisse les yeux avant de répondre. « Je ne le connais pas. »

Bah voyons. Je range mon Walther et dégaine mon couteau. « Parle ! Dis-moi tout de suite où il est. Si tu la joues pas réglo avec moi, je te tuerais aussi, mais moins vite. »

« Je ne sais pas où il est ! »

Mon poing lui brise le nez. « Ne me prends pas pour un demeuré ! Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. J'ai déjà fait la peau à des bonnes femmes et des gosses, avant. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer que je vais t'épargner ! Tu sais pourquoi les femmes sont peu nombreuses dans l'armée ? Parce qu'elles risquent bien pire que les hommes si elles se font capturer…»

Elle m'attrape le bras et tente de se dégager, mais un second coup l'en dissuade. Ses épaules s'affaissent en même temps que sa volonté. « Je l'ai croisé dans l'ouest du Riddermark, il y a quelques temps. On dit qu'il y a des contacts fréquents. »

Bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué. « Où ça exactement ? »

« Dans la Trouée du Rohan, près des gués de l'Isen. »

Super utile, j'ai pas de carte de la région. « Tu pourrais m'y guider ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre » me réplique-t-elle.

« Ta mère s'y emploie. » Je la dévisage longtemps avant de continuer. « Si tu me promets de m'amener à bon port, je te laisserais enterrer ton frère. Sinon, tu viendras quand même, mais son cadavre restera à pourrir, proie des corbeaux… et des orques. » Puisque que j'ai glané quelques éléments sur mon environnement, autant m'en servir. Et ça a l'air de marcher, vu le regard hésitant qu'elle prend.

Mais ses yeux se font d'un coup plus durs. « Plutôt crever. »

Dommage.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Et j'enfonce mon couteau dans sa gorge.

* * *

**Walther P22: pistolet semi-automatique de petit calibre, utilisé pour le tir sportif et comme arme de poing par certaines armées.**

* * *

**Merci à vous de m'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me faire part de vos impressions!**


	4. Troubles

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre! Mes remerciements à Tinamour, P'tite mimi, Ping d'Acier et Lot pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux et celles ayant placé cette fic dans leur favoris et/où leurs followed. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Troubles

C'est quand même dommage qu'elle n'ait pas accepté mon offre. Bon, je l'aurais sans doute tuée quand même, mais plus tard, et j'aurais au moins su le chemin à suivre pour arriver à cette fameuse Trouée du Rohan. Je soupire et dégage mon couteau. La fille s'écroule sans un cri. Au moins a-t-elle eu la gentillesse de crever sans bruit. Bon, maintenant que j'ai tué les cinq idiots, je vais peut-être pouvoir déguster leur repas, cette fameuse cuisse de chevreuil qui avait l'air si appétissante même depuis la lunette de mon fusil. Et puis après tout, c'est un peu elle qui m'a mené droit sur ces imbéciles. J'éjecte le chargeur vide de mon _Eagle_ et le remplace par un plein, au cas où. Je préfère quand même ce genre de calibre à celui d'un petit semi-automatique pourri. Je mets Walther dans mon paquetage. Je n'en aurais pas besoin avant un bout de temps, maintenant que l'_Eagle_ est plein. Ainsi armé, je reprends mon sac, au grand dam de mes épaules qui me tirent une grimace. Vivement que je trouve une véritable ville où passer la nuit, du genre avec un hôtel cinq étoiles aux lits rembourrés de plumes. Après trois ans à dormir sur une paillasse aussi solide que du béton, un peu de confort pourrait pas me faire du mal.

Je n'ai vu personne d'autre que le groupe en haut de la falaise, aussi ne crains-je aucune attaque, mais je garde tout de même la main gauche sur mon fusil d'assaut, le doigt sur la gâchette. Si quelqu'un se pointe, une petite pression et on en parle plus. Guidé par l'odeur de la viande cuite à point, je rejoins rapidement leur petit camp de fortune. Le feu brûle encore, mais sans plus cuire mon repas, et pour cause : il n'y a pas plus de cuisse de chevreuil que dans mon cul, ici ! Je me mets immédiatement en joue en avançant dans le cercle délimitant le camp, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur ce qui a pu clocher. Un animal sauvage aurait pu la récupérer. En aussi peu de temps, et sans laisser de traces ? Non. Je sentais encore la viande il y a deux minutes. Un de ces « orques » ? Je n'ai vu aucun, et ces types l'auraient buté, de toute manière. Les deux derniers auraient pu l'enlever du feu avant de venir voir ce qui se passait ? Possible.

Je baisse imperceptiblement mon arme. J'ai beau me dire que la broche doit traîner quelque part, posée contre un arbre, je peux pas me débarrasser des frissons qui me parcourent le dos. Quand j'étais en mission et que je sentais ce genre de truc, c'est que quelqu'un m'observait. Je déteste ça : on me voit, mais moi je ne sais même pas qui c'est ni ce qu'il me veut. Dans ce genre de situation, j'ai pour le moment trouvé qu'une seule façon de dénouer le problème. Le hic, c'est que rien me dit que les types de ce monde réagissent comme ceux du mien… ou plutôt, tout me dit qu'il ne va pas réagir pareil, justement. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« C'est bon, sors de ton trou, je sais que t'es là », lance-je à la cantonade. Seul le silence suit mes paroles. Je le savais, il va pas me répondre. Je hais ce mec. C'est alors que je me rappelle que j'ai pas vu cinq types dans ma lunette, mais six. C'est le dernier enfoiré, et il m'a piqué mon déjeuner. « Tu veux pas essayer de discuter entre gens civilisés ? Y'a plus que nous deux. Tes copains sont morts, mais ils m'avaient fait chier. Si tu te montres maintenant, on pourrait partager le chevreuil et se quitter en de bons termes, non ? » Toujours rien. « Tu sais, j'ai rien contre toi. Les orques, je les bute volontiers, mais t'en es pas un, je me trompe ? Je te ferais rien. Allez, viens ! » Gros mensonge, mais il me connait pas, et il peut pas savoir que j'aime tuer tout ce qui bouge, _y compris_ lui.

A priori, il est pas près de venir. Pourtant je sais qu'il est tout près, je le sens. Histoire de le mettre en confiance, je baisse totalement mon fusil et m'accroupis près du feu, faisant mine de me réchauffer les mains. Presque aussitôt, une silhouette saute d'un arbre en face de moi. Je m'efforce de réagir le moins possible, bien que lever la tête pour au moins voir de quoi il a l'air me démange affreusement. Je l'entends faire quelques pas dans ma direction. Une fois qu'il s'est approché un peu, je me relève lentement, pour ne pas l'affoler. La première chose que je remarque, c'est qu'il a lui aussi une flèche encochée, arc bandé dans ma direction. La seconde, c'est qu'il fait au moins deux mètres, ce qui fait qu'il me dépasse largement. Putain, je déteste tomber sur des géants qui peuvent me toiser de haut !

D'un accord tacite, on prend tous les deux le temps de se dévisager mutuellement. Il a pas l'air vraiment dangereux, avec son corps assez fin pour sa taille et ses traits plutôt efféminés. Mais c'est quand même un homme, ou alors une fille vraiment plate. Attends, je rêve où il porte des collants sous sa tunique ? Et il se coiffe ses cheveux blonds en tresses, en plus. Sans son absence de poitrine, effectivement, j'aurais cru avoir affaire à une femme. Et puis il a… des oreilles pointues ! Il est de la même race que le cadavre des marais, où je suis qu'un imbécile. Ça me tente de lui demander si c'est caractéristique de l'espèce, de continuer à cligner des yeux quand on est mort.

« Ces humains combattaient pour leurs pays », me dit-il. « Si vous n'êtes pas du côté des orques, alors vous avez eu tort de les tuer. »

Ces humains ? Parce qu'il se considère même pas lui-même comme humain ? « Je suis du côté de personne, parce que personne n'est du mien. T'as peut-être pas remarqué que c'est eux qui ont commencé à m'accuser de sorcellerie ? » Je crois pas du tout en la magie, mais ils ont l'air de le prendre au sérieux, dans ce bled, alors autant l'utiliser.

« Je vous saurais gré de ne pas me tutoyer, humain. » Bah voyons. Il se prend pas pour de la merde, lui. « Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre, et je peux dire effectivement que leurs accusations étaient fondées. Ces armes sont maléfiques, assurément, pour faire de pareils dégâts. »

Ça s'appelle la balistique, connard. « Je suis maléfique, si je manie des armes maléfiques ? C'est mesquin, ça. Et puis tant que ça tue, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du moyen utilisé ? »

« L'honneur est en jeu, quand il s'agit de combattre », me rétorque-t-il.

Mais ils ont quoi avec l'honneur, ici ? « Dans mon pays, l'honneur, c'est une utopie, un concept dont les hommes rêvent mais qui n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais. » C'est vrai. A la limite, on peut considérer que les chevaliers en possédaient un peu, mais ça s'arrête là. Maintenant, la guerre se résume à des bombardements de civils et des massacres ethniques. « Certains prétendent avoir de l'honneur, mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai vu plus de gens mourir pour l'_honneur_ qu'à cause de la guerre elle-même. Et toi, là, tu me gardes en joue alors que j'ai les mains vides, tu trouves ça honorable, tocard ? » Putain, ils ont le don de m'énerver, les mecs d'ici. Je rapproche ma main de mon fusil sans le quitter des yeux. S'il le remarque, il n'en laisse rien paraitre.

« Abattre un homme avec sa propre arme alors qu'il vous l'offrait, cela, ce n'est pas honorable. Vous tuer quand j'étais dans mon arbre, cela n'aurait pas été honorable. Mais je suis ici, en face de vous. Que me reprochez-vous donc ? » Mais ta gueule.

« Je te reproches de me casser les couilles avec tes conneries de principes, connard. » Je m'empare de mon fusil et tire une rafale droit sur lui. C'est pas pour rien si j'ai été pris dans l'unité des snipers, je rate jamais mon coup. Sauf que cet imbécile vient de l'esquiver ! Sidéré, je relâche la pression de mon doigt sur la détente. En un bond, il a volé hors de portée de mon tir ! Bordel, je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est pas humain. En plus, il me tient toujours en joue, sans même sourciller.

« Jamais un serviteur de l'Ennemi ne réussira à m'abattre avec ses traitrises maléfiques », me lance-t-il. « C'est ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au contraire, au contraire », réponds-je en me passant la langue sur les lèvres. « J'en avais assez des tapettes incapables de se battre. Mais là, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, tous les deux. Allez, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, l'oreille pointue. »

Il ne se fait pas prier, cet enfoiré. Sa flèche m'atteint en plein torse, et je titube légèrement sous les chocs. Deux minutes. « Les » ?! En moins de deux secondes, il m'a planté trois flèches dans mon gilet, et il en a encore une encochée. Il semble se rendre compte que je suis blindé, parce qu'il recule en courant et remonte dans l'arbre le plus proche. Je vise la cime et y envoie une grenade avec le lanceur intégré à mon arme. L'arbre explose littéralement, en projetant une tonne d'aiguilles de pins enflammées qui se répandent un peu partout par terre. Je le vois sauter sur l'arbre voisin, que je détruis de la même manière. Mais cette fois, il saute à terre, en me décochant deux traits alors qu'il est encore en l'air. Le premier est bloqué par le gilet, mais je suis obligé de me jeter à terre pour esquiver le second, qui me frôle les cheveux.

Mon adversaire se rétablit d'une roulade et me tire encore dessus, envoyant coup sur coup trois projectiles que je dois encore bloquer ou esquiver avant de pouvoir riposter. Il parvient encore à ne se prendre aucune balle, alors qu'il est à peine à dix mètres. Mais comment il fait ? Pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la question, il encoche une nouvelle flèche. Les dernières, plantées dans mon gilet, bloquent mes mouvements d'une façon des plus désagréables. Je tente de me jeter sur lui, mais il se dégage d'un entrechat et j'atterris pratiquement dans le feu, dont je répands les cendres. Je me roule par terre pour me débarrasser des flammèches qui me lèchent déjà les habits et me précipite derrière un tronc. J'entends le choc sourd de son trait qui vient de se ficher dans l'écorce. Je profite de ce court répit pour changer le chargeur de mon arme et poser mon sac. Ça va me permettre de gagner suffisamment de rapidité pour me faire cette enflure. J'arrache vivement les hampes qui dépassent de mon gilet et relève mon arme. Je souffle un coup avant de passer la tête vers la clairière.

Il se tient, comme moi, à côté d'un arbre, prêt à se réfugier derrière le tronc. A peine ai-je esquissé le geste de sortir de ma cache qu'il me tire encore dessus, me forçant à me remettre à couvert. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un archer puisse me donner du fil à retordre. Si ça venait à se répandre dans le camp, je serais la risée de l'armée. Enfin en même temps, il est pas humain, ce mec ! Je ressors et tire une courte rafale, qui le manque encore. Ça devient évident que je l'aurais pas par les moyens conventionnels. En prenant garde à ne pas dépasser du tronc, j'ouvre mon sac et récupère tout ce qui m'est vraiment utile : je fourre mes munitions dans les différentes poches de mon gilet et mon froc, me place la bouteille d'eau à la ceinture –et ah, oui, je range précautionneusement le chocolat à l'abri du pare-balle. Je me déleste ensuite de mes grenades et les accroche au sac, que je jette dans la clairière, près du feu. C'est bête de sacrifier tout le reste de mon paquetage, mais il faut bien un appât. Si je lançais que les explosifs, il se douterait de quelque chose, surtout qu'il a l'air plus intelligent que ses potes. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il me manque un truc. Merde, j'ai laissé le Walther dedans ! Trop tard. J'espère juste que je le regretterais pas plus tard.

Logiquement, avec tout ce qu'il a utilisé, il devrait être pratiquement à court de flèches, ce qui va le forcer à prendre des risques. Enfin, c'est ce que j'escompte, parce que s'il réagit encore bizarrement, ça va être la merde. Je sors de ma cachette et tire une rafale, aussitôt suivie d'une riposte de sa part. On continue comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tire plus. On y est. « Tu sais, ça commence à me plaire ! » crie-je. Je m'assieds derrière mon tronc et tends l'oreille. Il y a deux possibilités : soit il fuit, soit il sort son épée et essaie d'engager un corps-à-corps. Et dans ce cas, il va être obligé de traverser la clairière. Je jette un coup d'œil. Effectivement, il est sorti de son arbre, arme en main. Bingo. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me débarrasser de toute pensée. Je n'aurais pas de deuxième chance. Après les explosions et autres coups de feu, la forêt semble vraiment vide de tout bruit. Sauf de celui des pas de mon adversaire sur les aiguilles de pin encore crépitantes.

Jusqu'au moment où il n'y a plus de bruit.

Où il marche dans les cendres.

Où il arrive près de mon sac.

Je me relève d'un bond et vise les grenades. « Eh, l'oreille pointue, le jeu est fini pour toi ! » Je lui lance un des sourires sadiques dont je suis si fier, qui se fige quand je le vois. Il a lâché son épée et ramassé mon Walther. Il me tient en joue. « Mais… C'est pas très réglo, ça, tu sais. Tu triches ! » Je suis qu'un pauvre humain moi, je peux pas esquiver les balles ! Son tir me frôle la tête et m'atteint seulement à la tempe. Une chance qu'il ne sache pas viser… Il n'empêche que le choc autant que la douleur me jettent à terre, et je m'écrase sur le dos. J'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se tient juste au-dessus de moi, sa jambe sur la main qui tient le fusil, la lame de son épée sur ma gorge.

« Ça vous amuse toujours ? »

Un peu moins, à vrai dire. Il déplace son épée vers mon épaule et la plante juste sous ma clavicule. Je ne peux retenir un cri. Il la tourne encore et encore, élargissant la blessure et faisan gicler mon propre sang sur mon visage. « Tu parlais d'honneur ?! » parvient-je à prononcer. « Alors comment peux-tu faire ça ? » Je rassemble ma volonté et tends mon bras vers lui. Je sais pas trop ce que je peux faire, mais n'importe quoi vaut mieux que rester inactif. Il dégage son épée, la plante au sol, et m'attrape le bras. Dans l'expectative, je lui lance un regard de défi. Il tourne violemment mon bras sur l'axe du coude, et avec un craquement écœurant, mon membre prend un angle bizarre. Je hurle de nouveau, pour dégager ma souffrance et ma frustration. Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ?

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer », me dit-il. « Vous allez devoir expier, avant. »

« Je… je te préviens », souffle-je. Je ne compte pas le laisser faire preuve de pitié ou de compassion à mon égard, c'est hors de question. « Je vais te traquer, te retrouver. Et je te tuerais. » Aucune chance que j'oublie son visage. S'il me laisse en vie, il le paiera un jour ou l'autre, autant qu'il le sache.

« Ai-je dit que je vous laisserais intact ? » Il reprend son épée et la place juste au-dessus de mon œil gauche. Je louche dessus. Il ne va quand même pas… Non, il la relève. « Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais perdre la vue par le biais d'une épée serait trop doux. » Hein ? Trop doux ? Mais va te faire mettre ! Il m'assène un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, et je lâche mon fusil pour pouvoir serrer les poings. Je ne crierais pas de nouveau, je me le promets. Il me relève en me prenant par le gilet et me tire vers les cendres. Je tente de me débattre, mais mon bras cassé me fait autant souffrir que mes couilles, et je ne parviens qu'à lui faire resserrer sa prise. Il a vraiment pas une carrure de taureau, et pourtant j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'assez fort pour tirer un homme encore armé et équipé d'un gilet de kevlar sans plus de difficulté que si c'était un sac de patates. Il me jette sans ménagement dans les cendres. Je prends appui sur mon bras valide pour me relever un peu, les braises encore chaudes me brûlant la main. La douleur reste heureusement supportable face aux autres qui m'assaillent. Il place son pied sur ma tête et commence à l'approcher des braises.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… enfoiré ! » crie-je. Mon visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres des cendres, et je sens leur chaleur sur ma peau. Non, pas ça ! « Va te faire mettre ! »

Il accentue encore la poussée, et tout à coup mon visage heurte les braises. Malgré mes paupières closes, j'ai l'impression que mes yeux fondent en-dessous. Je hurle encore, rompant la promesse que je m'étais faîte. Il continue à appuyer plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me contrôler un peu plus. A tâtons, j'agrippe sa jambe et la tire brutalement en avant, le faisant basculer avec un cri de surprise. Je me relève précipitamment et ouvre les yeux. Les cendres ne devaient pas être assez chaudes pour me brûler sérieusement les paupières, mais ma vision est totalement floue. Au moins ne suis-je pas aveugle. Je vois sa silhouette se redresser, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire plus : je dégaine mon _Eagle_ et lui tire par deux fois dessus. Il n'esquive pas. C'est _moi_ qui le rate. Un bourdonnement inextinguible m'emplit la tête, et je tombe à genoux, alors que lui est de nouveau debout. Il va pouvoir achever son boulot. Je tends le bras vers lui, tentant de le viser correctement, mais la douleur sous mon crâne devient telle que je lâche mon flingue et me prends le visage dans les mains.

« Vous n'êtes rien de plus que de la vermine, humain. Comme tous ceux de votre race, vous ne valez pas la confiance que les elfes vous portent. » Il crache et s'éloigne.

« Reviens ! Où est-ce que tu vas ! » crie-je. « Allez viens là ! C'est pas terminé ! »

« Ça l'est, pour moi », répond-il. « Puissiez-vous mourir lentement, comme un chien solitaire. »

Mes élancements m'empêchent de répliquer, et je m'étale dans l'herbe parsemée d'aiguilles de pin. Le bruit de ses pas s'estompe peu à peu, me laissant seul dans la clairière, incapable de réfléchir correctement avec mon coude brisé et mes yeux brûlés. J'attends, plié en deux, que ma douleur au crâne cesse, mais elle persiste et ne fait même qu'empirer. Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de ma tempe, passer entre mes doigts, continuer dans mon cou et s'écouler le long de mon bras. La balle du Walther a laissé une profonde estafilade le long de mon crâne, qui saigne abondamment. Je ne sais pas si le bourdonnement continuel de ma tête vient de ma blessure ou des brûlures qui ont suivi, mais si ça ne cesse pas rapidement, je crois que je vais devenir fou pour de bon. La douleur devient telle que je sens des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux, sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je pleure du sang.

Comment un homme seul a-t-il pu me battre, moi ? J'ai toujours été le meilleur. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne prendre le dessus sur moi. Jamais je n'ai eu de blessure plus sérieuse qu'une balle dans l'épaule ! Et voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques instants, je me retrouve avec un bras cassé, le visage brûlé, une épaule percée d'un coup d'épée, et tout ça à cause d'un seul adversaire ! « Je te retrouverais », crie-je en levant le visage vers le ciel. « Je te tuerais, je te tuerais, je te tuerais ! Il n'y aura nul endroit où te cacher quand je me mettrais à te traquer ! Surveille tes arrières, l'oreille pointue ! Je serais toujours derrière toi, à attendre le moment opportun ! » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me soulage un peu d'hurler comme un dingue. Je me relève tant bien que mal, la vision toujours trouble. Jamais il ne sera dit que Bando Liebert s'est laissé abattre par une simple défaite. Il aurait dû me tuer quand il en avait l'occasion, parce qu'une fois que j'aurais buté John-le-rôdeur et que j'aurais rapporté sa bague à Murol, je reviendrais ici. « Je reviendrais pour toi, connard ».

Mon mal de crâne s'atténue petit à petit. Je ramasse mon _Eagle _et m'apprête à le ranger, quand je me rends compte que l'oreille pointue a emporté mon sac. Putain d'enfoiré ! Je vois peut-être flou, mais je suis pas aveugle, et tout mon paquetage a bel et bien été emmené. J'ai un petit rire nerveux. J'ôte rageusement mon gilet et déchire une partie de mon t-shirt pour bander mon épaule blessée du mieux possible, ce qui n'est pas vraiment facile avec une seule main. L'avantage, c'est que ça a pas l'air d'être trop dégueulasse, malgré les cendres qui parsèment la plaie. Mais bon, je peux pas trop juger, étant donné que je ne vois que vaguement mon épaule. Je déchire un autre lambeau de tissu pour m'en faire une écharpe et y passer mon bras gauche qui pend, inutile, à mon côté. Je ferais une attelle plus tard, quand j'aurais rejoint le fleuve que j'ai aperçu de la falaise. Normalement, il devrait être sur ma gauche. Je prends donc mes fusils et mon gilet sur mon épaule et je me mets à marcher tout droit, en essayant de ne pas tomber à chaque putain de racine qui sort du sol.

Je parie qu'en temps normal il m'aurait fallu même pas un quart d'heure pour arriver au fleuve, mais là j'y mets une bonne heure, et encore, en accélérant vers la fin à partir du moment où je commence à entendre le grondement de la chute d'eau. La rive est constituée de galets gros comme mon poing, parsemés de quelques touffes d'herbe éparses. La lisière du bois commence à une dizaine de mètres de l'eau, et le cours d'eau doit faire à peu près une trentaine de mètres de large. Encore une fois, j'en sais trop rien, puisque j'y vois presque rien, et la nuit qui commence à tomber n'est pas pour arranger les choses. Par contre, ce que je ne peux pas louper, c'est un feu de camp qui trône juste devant moi, au bord de l'eau, une cuisse de je ne sais quoi cuisant lentement dessus.

Je lâche tout et dégaine mon couteau. Si j'ai pas pu avoir cette enflure avec un fusil, il me reste à tenter le corps-à-corps. Même sans trop y voir, je le laisserais pas m'avoir sans me battre. Mais rien ne bouge, et la viande reste désespérément seule, sans que personne ne vienne s'en occuper. Je fais quelques pas en direction du feu, et une forme sombre dans l'eau attire mon attention. Un sac. _Mon_ sac. Je me précipite dessus, en manquant de peu de m'écraser sur les galets, mais ça saute aux yeux qu'il est vide. Cette enflure l'a vidé dans l'eau avant de le laisser là pour me narguer, avec un morceau de viande en compensation.

« Tu peux te la garder, ta compassion à deux balles ! » crie-je. « Va te faire foutre ! » De colère, je jette le sac vide dans le courant et le regarde s'éloigner vers la chute d'eau. Je vais chercher mes affaires et les pose près du feu. Ça me fous vraiment la rage de faire ça, mais je m'empare de la cuisse de chevreuil et la dévore à pleines dents. Je sais plus qui disait ça, mais un ennemi abruti est un cadeau béni, et en m'offrant mon dîner, l'oreille pointue se classe parmi les premiers. Vu qu'il ne compte apparemment pas me tuer par lui-même, le traquer n'est pas urgent. J'aurais le temps de repasser prendre un meilleur équipement avant de commencer sa chasse. Et à ce moment-là, il regrettera vraiment de m'avoir nourri aujourd'hui.

La cuisse finie, je jette ses os dans le fleuve, qui les engloutit avec un gros « plouf ». J'en garde néanmoins deux petits, entre lesquels j'enserre solidement mon bras cassé pour former une attelle de fortune. C'est plus solide que du bois, et de toute manière j'ai que ça sous la main en attendant de trouver un village convenable. Je vais ensuite me rincer rapidement l'épaule et le visage dans l'eau. Elle est franchement froide, mais au moins me remet-elle un peu d'aplomb. Je baisse la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche presque la surface, pour pouvoir me regarder sans me voir trop flou. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, mon visage n'a pas été trop brûlé. J'ai juste une belle trace rouge vif sur la joue, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est juste une rougeur ou carrément de la chair à vif. Par contre, mes yeux sont gorgés de sang, et la pupille elle-même me parait rouge. Pas étonnant que j'y vois pratiquement plus rien.

Je soupire et vais m'allonger près des flammes. Je n'ai plus ni couverture ni tenue de rechange, et je suis sûr que je vais me les geler toute la nuit malgré le feu. Mais le truc qui me fait vraiment chier, c'est mes yeux.

Une peur sourde commence à prendre place au creux de mon ventre.

Je crains que ma vue ne se rétablisse jamais.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, sur la première défaite de Bando. Je vous saurais gré de me laisser une petite review pour m'informer de vos impressions sur ce récit!**


	5. Infirme

**I'm back. Enfin, Bando l'est, puisque si j'ai mis du temps à publier sur cette fic, c'est que j'étais pris sur d'autres ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie P'tite Mimi, Tinamour, Poing d'Acier et Lot' pour leurs reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui me suivent bien que sans laisser de traces. Soyez sympa, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez parfois ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Infirme

« Laissez-moi voir ma sœur ! »

« Monsieur Liebert, calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

L'infirmier tente de me pousser hors de la salle, mais c'est peine perdue. J'en ai soit trop vu, soit pas assez, et je ne me contenterais pas de la seconde option. Je le repousse violemment en arrière et essaie de me ruer de nouveau vers ma sœur, mais deux paires de bras m'attrapent par les épaules et m'obligent à reculer. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?! Je veux juste la voir !

« Il faut que je vous parle avant que vous n'entriez », me dit l'infirmier en remettant ses lunettes, tombées quand je l'ai envoyé boulé. Les deux gros bras qui me tiennent me forcent à sortir, et il referme la porte derrière lui. « J'ai besoin que vous confirmiez l'identité de la blessée », continue-t-il.

« Comment je suis censé vous dire ça si je ne la voie pas ! » crie-je.

« Vous étiez présent lors de… l'incident, vous devez savoir si cette femme est vraiment Lucy Liebert, hum ? Née le 17 novembre 1981 à Paris, XVIème ? »

« C'est elle » S'il faut que je confirme leurs conneries pour qu'ils me laissent entrer, je m'y plierais, mais qu'ils me foutent la paix ensuite !

« Monsieur Liebert, hum. » Il m'énerve à se racler la gorge tout le temps, celui-là ! « D'après votre dossier de famille, vous êtes la seule personne proche de la blessée. » Pas la seule, son fiancé, tu l'oublies ? « Mlle Liebert s'est fait tirer dessus à deux reprises, une fois à la tête et une fois à l'épaule. La première balle n'a fait qu'effleurer son cuir chevelu, et elle ne met pas ses jours en danger. La seconde, hum… La balle est entrée au-dessus de la clavicule, a épargné miraculeusement l'aorte et est ressortie par l'aine, en faisant beaucoup moins de dégâts que nous n'étions en droit d'espérer. Si elle avait touché le cœur ou le foie, elle serait morte avant l'opération. »

« Elle va vivre ? » demande-je vivement. Si aucun organe n'est touché, Lucy a une chance de s'en sortir. Je sais qu'elle est assez forte pour ça.

« Hum. Monsieur Liebert… Il vaut mieux que vous vous asseyiez. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de dire ?

« Comme vous voudrez. La balle, hum… Elle a perforé les deux poumons. Nous pouvons maintenir votre sœur dans un coma artificiel pour qu'elle ne souffre pas et apporter de l'oxygène directement dans son sang mais... »

Je me sens défaillir. Non. Pas ma sœur. Pas Lucy. Les deux agents qui me tiennent les bras me traînent vers un siège le long du mur, où je m'écroule et plonge ma tête dans mes mains.

« Co… Combien de temps ? » souffle-je.

« Nous pouvons la maintenir dans cet état indéfiniment, mais hum… » Il hésite. Je relève la tête, intrigué. Non, je ne pleurerais pas. Il fait signe aux agents de partir, et ils lui obéissent sans discuter. Il ne reprend qu'une fois qu'ils ont disparus dans l'angle du couloir. « La loi nous interdit officiellement d'écourter la vie de nos patient, mais si vous voulez lui parler une dernière fois, je peux m'arranger pour que ce soit fait. Hum… Vous n'auriez alors que quelques minutes. Mais je pense que c'est hum… mieux que rien. »

Mieux que rien, oui… Mais mieux encore serait qu'elle survive. Et puisque c'est impossible… Si c'était moi qui étais blessé, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me garde en vie comme un légume. Je ne laisserais pas ma sœur finir ses jours comme ça. « Je vais lui parler. »

* * *

J'ouvre brutalement un œil, l'autre paupière refusant de m'obéir. Le jour n'est pas encore levé. Je me redresse doucement, sans pouvoir m'appuyer sur mes bras qui tremblent trop pour ça. Pourquoi je revois ça ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça me revienne en mémoire en ce moment ? Pourquoi ? Je vois toujours flou, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de constater que ma tremblote ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter. J'essaie de me maîtriser mais c'est peine perdue. Mon œil droit refuse toujours de s'ouvrir, et en plus il commence à me faire encore plus mal qu'hier. Si je tenais cette enflure d'oreille pointue... !

Je me traîne plus que je ne marche vers le fleuve pour essayer de déterminer l'état de mon œil. Mon épaule commence à méchamment me lancer. J'aurais aimé la laisser guérir seule, mais ça semble bien compromis. Le faible éclat de la lune me permet de voir ce qui cloche avec ma paupière : la poche sous l'œil est aussi enflée qu'une orange, et j'exagère à peine. Putain, je parie que c'est en train de s'infecter ! Une chance déjà qu'il y en ait qu'un de touché… Bon, eh ben la journée commence fort.

Autant commencer par l'œil. J'ai déjà vu un type dans le même état, mais il s'en est pas sorti parce qu'il s'y ait pris trop tard, et j'ai pas l'intention de crever avant d'avoir rattrapé celui qui m'a fait ça, et accessoirement John-le-rôdeur. Je dégaine mon couteau, dont la lame ressemble à un éclat argenté à travers ma vision floue. Je place délicatement la pointe sur le bulbe purulent qui s'est formé au-dessus de ma pommette et m'exhorte au calme. Il suffirait que je panique une petite seconde pendant l'opération pour que je finisse de m'éborgner moi-même. Je vide tout l'air de mes poumons en même temps que j'enfonce la pointe d'un centimètre sous la peau. A la limite ça fait moins mal que ce que je craignais… Reste à éjecter tout le pus, et ça, ça va être autre chose. Je pose le couteau et place mes mains de chaque côté de l'entaille et commence à appuyer. Un jet blanc jaillit du trou et tombe dans l'eau, aussitôt dissous par le courant.

C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Je maintiens la pression, la poche infectieuse diminuant au fur et à mesure que j'appuie. Je sens pas grand-chose jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une quantité infime de pus par rapport à l'état initial, et là je commence à douiller. Mais si je ne retire pas tout maintenant, j'aurais tout à recommencer d'ici le soir, mais sans rivière en guise de miroir. Et j'ai pas spécialement envie de me charcuter tout le visage en y allant à l'aveuglette. Je m'efforce d'appuyer le plus fort possible pour en finir une fois pour toutes, mais tout ce qui sort, c'est du sang ou de la lymphe. Va falloir y aller autrement.

Je débouche ma flasque de whisky et en boit rapidement une petite gorgée avant d'en verser dans le bouchon. Si je me rate, je suis mort. Je place précautionneusement le récipient juste au-dessus de la plaie et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à ne pas hurler lorsque l'alcool rencontre la chair à vif et s'écoule tout du long. Je vide le reste de la gourde sur mon épaule, autant tout faire d'un coup.

« Gwaaaaaaaah ! » Mon cri résonne dans la nuit, et une nuée d'oiseau s'envole des arbres environnant la berge. Ils me regardaient agoniser ou quoi ? C'est ça allez-vous en, oiseaux de malheur ! Manquerait plus qu'un corbeau ne se ramène pour me buriner la face à coup de bec. Je remets mon bandage de fortune en place autour de mon épaule et déchire une autre portion de mon t-shirt pour couvrir mon œil. A ce rythme-là, je vais bientôt terminer à poil. J'ai plus ni alcool, ni médoc, ni bouffe, ni quoi que ce soit d'utile à par mes flingues en fait. Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait une ville de l'autre côté du fleuve et à ce qu'elle ait un putain de bon médecin, sinon je suis bon pour la gangrène. Et la gangrène de l'œil…

Vu comment les choses ont tournées, je peux plus me balader avec tout mon armement. Si je mets un des fusils sur mon épaule morte, je risque d'empirer mon cas, et si je place les deux sur la valide je serais pas à même de réagir correctement en cas d'attaque. Et puis traverser à la nage avec un bras en moins ça va déjà être galère, alors inutile d'accentuer la difficulté. Aimer les défis ne veux pas dire être maso…

Je quitte le bord de l'eau et revient près des cendres de mon feu de camp, étudiant mes deux armes lourdes à tour de rôle. Choix cornélien que celui de trancher entre le fusil d'assaut et celui de précision. Enfin bon, avec une vision de merde, inutile d'espérer que le snip' soit utile, la contrepartie étant qu'il me reste la totalité de ses munitions alors que j'ai bien entamé celles de l'autre. Je me décide pour le M40, au pire j'aurais toujours l'_Eagle _pour le corps-à-corps. Je balance mon fusil d'assaut à la flotte. « Ne pas laisser à la portée des autochtones », ce sont les ordres.

J'accroche un filet plastique devant le canon du M40 et de l'_Eagle_ pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent l'eau durant la traversée et rejoint la berge. Ce serait plus prudent d'attendre la levée du jour pour nager, surtout avec le courant qu'il y a, mais ç'aurait aussi été plus prudent de buter les abrutis d'hier depuis le haut de ma butte, et ça l'aurait été encore plus de décliner le job. Conclusion : je suis pas un type prudent. Mais je suis logique : pour réparer mes erreurs, faut que je trouve une ville au plus tôt, donc que je me montre encore plus téméraire. Ahah. Dieu se joue de moi, je crois.

L'eau est fraîche, mais ça reste dans les limites du supportable. La rive opposée n'est qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, je devrais pouvoir y arriver même avec un seul bras et sans rien y voir. Je m'arrête quand le niveau atteint mes genoux : c'est le cap le plus difficile à passer, le reste ira tout seul, mais je bloque toujours à cet endroit. Je mouille ma paume et l'applique sur ma nuque pour habituer mon corps au changement de température et reprends mon avancée. Les premiers effets du courant se font sentir à partir de la taille, et je dois commencer à forcer pour continuer en ligne droite. Inutile d'attendre davantage.

Je prends une grande goulée d'air et plonge tête la première dans l'eau. Y'a pas à dire, ça rafraîchi les idées. Pas qu'elles d'ailleurs, puisque je sens le froid me transpercer l'épaule comme un pic de glace acéré, et ça fait un mal de chien, surtout quand je me mets à nager contre le courant pour revenir à la surface. Une chance que ce soit un fleuve et pas un bras de mer, parce que sinon l'eau salée m'aurait achevé. Je reste quelques instants sur place en utilisant la superbe technique de rétropédalage acquise durant les cours de plongée en haute mer, et j'en profite pour replacer correctement mon fusil, qui a légèrement glissé lors du plongeon. Bon, la rive n'est plus si loin, je devrais y arriver…

Je commence à nager, le regard fixé sur un tronc d'arbre mort en face de moi. Avec un bras inutilisable et un œil qui part en couille, c'est mort pour les nages conventionnelles, alors me voilà parti pour une traversée en un simulacre de brasse indienne. L'avantage, c'est que mon épaule se repose. Ah, ils sont marrants dans l'armée, à nous encourager à apprendre le crawl ou l'apnée ! Je suis bien content d'avoir revu la _Septième Compagnie_ y'a pas longtemps, tiens. « Comme vous nagez bien, chef ! » Sauf que là, y'a personne pour m'encourager, et je suis tout seul à galérer comme un con dans le courant. C'est quand même bête que ce qui se passe dans les films n'arrive jamais dans la réalité. Sauf pour ce qui est des merdes, bien sûr. J'aurais jamais cru que je rencontrerais des types verts autre part que sur Mars, et encore.

Je suis obligé de freiner d'un coup à quelques mètres de la rive, une branche d'arbre énorme me passant devant comme si de rien n'était. « Bah vas-y, fait comme chez toi, pétasse ! C'est pas comme si je me pétais le fion à rester en surface alors que toi tu flottes tranquillement » crie-je à son adresse. La gâchette me démange, et si je n'étais pas dans l'eau, je l'aurais bombardée, cette enflure. Mais autant éviter de bousiller l'_Eagle_ aussi bêtement, surtout que je n'ai plus de _Walther_. Me voici donc obligé de céder le passage à un bout de bois. J'ai honte.

Je galère à me remettre en route une fois le tronc passé. Le bandeau qui me cache l'œil, imbibé d'eau, commence à tomber sur mon nez, cachant du même coup la moitié du maigre champ de vision flou qu'il me reste. Et l'attelle… Je crois que ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle ne maintient plus rien et que mon épaule est libre de se déboiter comme elle veut. Quant à mon autre bras, il commence à légèrement fatiguer, à l'instar de mes jambes. A côté de la traversée que je me paye, les athlètes qui ont barboté dans la Tamise aux JO sont tous des tapettes. Je les mettrais bien au défi de réitérer leurs temps avec un bras et un œil en moins, tiens. Ça leur apprendrait un peu la vie.

Je rassemble mes forces pour pousser brusquement sur mes jambes, me propulsant en avant, directement vers les galets qui constituent la rive. Bon, le truc imprévu, c'était que le sol remonte brusquement au lieu d'être en pente douce. Du coup je m'éclate les genoux sur les cailloux qui affleurent à la surface, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun signe avant-coureur. Putain, qu'est-ce que je peux haïr cet endroit ! J'aimerais franchement trouver une autre patrouille de… Orques, c'est ça ? Ouais voilà, faciles à buter mais assez coriaces pour me soulager les nerfs. Et cons en prime. Je reste étalé face contre terre, enfin contre roche, plusieurs minutes pour me remettre de la traversée. Je me serais bien posé un peu plus si un petit détail ne s'était pas mis à me titiller l'esprit : il fait encore nuit, pas très chaud, et je suis mouillé. Intégralement. La poisse.

Je me relève encore plus péniblement qu'à mon réveil, les jambes en coton, tout mon corps protestant contre le traitement que je viens de lui faire subir. Je savais que rester inactif dans une base désaffectée allait m'affaiblir ! Dans la même situation quelques années plus tôt, j'aurais sans doute eu aucun mal à m'en sortir. Là… Prochain coup, je lui dirais d'aller se faire voir, au guignol du labo. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a besoin d'aller tuer ce rôdeur ! A tous les coups, aucun. C'était qu'un plan à la con pour se débarrasser d'un élément gênant, en l'occurrence moi. Mais je reviendrais, même à moitié mort. Et ils l'auront tous dans le cul. Eh, comme si on pouvait me tuer comme ça !

Je m'écarte du fleuve histoire de pas basculer dedans dans un moment de faiblesse et vais m'adosser à l'arbre le plus proche pour ausculter mes plaies. Effectivement, l'épaule a morflé, mais rien d'irréparable à première vue. Ça me fais juste chier de devoir encore m'en occuper alors que je l'ai fait y'a pas une heure. Je replace correctement les attelles, qui m'enserrent l'épaule comme un étau. Mais si je veux que ça se remette en place, il faut bien ça… Pour mon œil, je remonte juste le bandeau et resserre un peu le nœud derrière mon crâne. J'ai peur que des lambeaux de peau restent accrochés si je le retire trempé, voir l'œil lui-même. Non je déconne, c'est juste que j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y toucher maintenant.

Je débarrasse mes armes du plastique les recouvrant et vérifie leur état en en démontant une partie. A priori, elles sont intactes, mais faudra vérifier ça. Et rien de tel pour la pratique que quelques imbéciles qui se croient supérieurs parce qu'ils ont une belle lance bien polie. Et comme je ne trouverais rien si je ne bouge pas… Je me force à me remettre en route, gravissant la colline couverte de feuilles mortes et qui constitue l'unique chemin de ce côté du fleuve. J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment, j'allais forcément tomber sur un terrain en pente… Et en pente du mauvais côté, ça va sans dire.

* * *

La route est aussi monotone que dans leur « Emyn Muil ». Je tombe bien sur quelques ruines au creux d'un détour, mais rien d'extraordinaire. La plupart ne sont que des bouts de rochers anciennement taillés et qui sont maintenant tellement érodés qu'on ne reconnait plus du tout ce que c'était à l'origine. Le chemin continue en montée plus ou moins raide, à moitié invisible car caché par les feuilles rouges et jaunes de l'automne, et bordé par des chênes et ce que je reconnais comme des frênes. Enfin, si c'est bien les mêmes races qu'en France, et pas une sorte de symbiote muté qui dévore les passants. Je peux bien m'attendre au pire, après avoir été mis au tapis par un travesti aux oreilles taillées en pointe…

J'arrive après une heure de marche sous une espèce de pont de pierre à moitié écroulé, qui traverse la route comme s'il y avait eu une intersection dans des temps révolus. Chose étrange, c'est pour le moment la seule structure à peu près intacte que je rencontre, mais c'est aussi la seule qui n'a aucune utilité. Les autres ruines pouvaient être décoratives, et ç'aurait été pas mal si elles étaient en bon état, mais là, l'autre chemin n'existe plus et le pont ne sert à rien. C'est stupide. Ils auraient dû construire des ponts branlants et des statues solides, ça aurait été moins con. D'autant que ça doit faire un bout de temps qu'il a pas été utilisé. Je me penche et ramasse une pierre grosse comme un melon, et la balance sur un des piliers, qui ne bronche pas plus que ça. Bon, je suppose que je devrais pouvoir passer sans que tout ne me pète à la gueule.

Je commence à me rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange une fois arrivé en haut de la colline. Tout d'abord, il y a une espèce de piédestal en parfait état qui surplombe le promontoire. Ensuite, contrairement à l'autre côté où la forêt laissait place à un désert gris, ici les arbres cèdent devant une plaine qui s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon, bien que le bois s'étend sur pas mal de distance au pied de la butte. Et enfin, c'est comme si il y avait quelqu'un ici, qui me regarde sans vraiment y faire attention. Quelqu'un qui est chez lui, qui a l'habitude d'observer cet endroit, et qui le fixe sans sourciller. Et que ce regard me brûle. _Littéralement_.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes habits : ils fument discrètement, comme s'ils séchaient en plein soleil. Alors que celui-ci vient de se lever et éclaire à peine la cime des arbres. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette merde ? On dirait qu'un géant s'amuse à foutre une loupe au-dessus de moi pour le plaisir de me faire cuire à petit feu ! Je m'empare du M40 et fonce sur le piédestal. C'est en fait une structure étrange, composée de piliers de pierre qui soutiennent un plafond de la même matière, auquel on accède par un escalier à moitié écroulé. Et au-dessus… Rien, à part un siège en pierre, aux accoudoirs taillés en forme de têtes de griffons ou quelque chose du genre. Et la chaleur pèse tout autant ici.

Bon, autant profiter de ce qu'on a, je m'assied sur le siège (pas du tout confortable, d'ailleurs) et observe les alentours à travers la lunette du fusil. C'est marrant, mais j'ai franchement l'impression que j'ai une bien meilleure vision que je ne le devrais, surtout que je ne vois presque plus flou depuis que je suis installé. Je parviens même à distinguer chaque braise de mon feu de cette nuit, sur l'autre rive, que je pensais pourtant avoir laissé loin derrière. Je baisse la lunette, mais ma vision reste correcte. Ahah ! Le grand Bando est de retour ! Je me lève, et tout redeviens flou. Ah, merde. Ce serait donc le fauteuil qui me fait voir mieux. Je crois que je ne vais plus chercher à comprendre la logique de ce monde. Un siège faisant office de verres correcteurs, je crois que j'en avais jamais entendu parler. Enfin, on arrête pas le progrès.

Je tourne ma lunette lentement, pour bien me faire un panorama de la région. Je survole comme ça l'Emyn Muil comme si j'y étais, puis les marais, puis le volcan que j'avais aperçu plus tôt. Et là… Au pied de la montagne, je le distingue nettement. L'Œil, comme en avaient parlé les orques et les hommes que j'ai tué. Un putain de regard en flammes, qui tourne dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et qui de temps en temps s'arrête sur moi. C'est à ces moments que la chaleur devient plus forte. Je crois que je vais commencer à flipper, là. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! J'étais censé buter un seul type, et je me retrouve grièvement blessé, et observé par une pupille sans paupières qui brûle et qui surchauffe tout ce qu'elle voit ! Plus j'y pense… « Et moins j'oublie ! » aurait sorti ma sœur. Non, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que mon hypothèse était bonne. On m'a envoyé ici pour se débarrasser de moi. J'imagine que je ne manquerais à personne.

Inutile de traîner là une seconde de plus. Des types verts avec du sang noir, des clodos en armure, un archer plus rapide que le son, un œil géant et brûlant, c'est bon, là. J'en ai ma claque ! Je saute du piédestal et redescend la colline sans me presser. Après tout, j'ai normalement rien à craindre d'un œil. A condition qu'il y ait encore quelque chose de normal ici, mais c'est inutile de le répéter, je pense me l'être déjà dit assez souvent. De l'autre côté de la butte, je retrouve la même chose, le même chemin couvert par les feuilles, les mêmes ruines qui gardent stupidement les lieus, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à aller droit devant moi. Je ne m'arrête pas pour manger, vu que je n'ai de toute façon pratiquement plus de vivres, et bois seulement de temps à autre au goulot de ma grande bouteille d'eau. Dommage que j'ai plus de whisky. Toujours est-il que le soleil est haut dans le ciel quand je quitte les bois, qui laissent place comme je l'avais vu à une plaine herbeuse qui parait infinie. Chouette, ça me manquait, les endroits déserts. C'est vrai que je commençais à en avoir marre de croiser des gens à tous les coins de rue ! Non mais sérieux, pourquoi y'a personne ?! C'est hallucinant ! Ils sont tous antisociaux et vivent à l'autre bout du monde, y'a que ça qui pourrait expliquer que je n'ai pas croisé ne serais-ce qu'une seule maison de tout mon séjour, et ça fait quand même trois jours que je suis ici, et j'ai traversé quatre régions différentes ! La seule trace de civilisation que j'ai entraperçue, c'est la tour sur laquelle si situait l'œil. Et encore.

En plus avec le soleil de plomb, je vais souffrir à traverser ça en pleine journée. J'ai touché le jackpot, une fois de plus. Aveugle, infirme, et bientôt souffrant d'insolation. Impossible de faire pire, je crois. Découragé, je m'allonge sur l'herbe, profitant du peu de repos que je peux prendre. Puisqu'il n'y a personne, autant en profiter. Mais je garde tout de même la main sur mon _Eagle_, au cas où. Si jamais l'oreille pointue se repointe…

Je crois que je commence à sommeiller quand j'entends des bêlements. Je me redresse, sur le qui-vive, flingue à la main. Je vois toujours flou, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer la vague blanche qui s'agite dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin. Des moutons. Avec un chien noir qui leur courre autour, en plus. Et une silhouette solitaire qui, capuche baissée, regarde ses bêtes en agitant sa cloche au bout de son bâton…

Le jeu va pouvoir reprendre.

Enfin.

* * *

**Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien rendu l'état dans lequel est Bando, étant donné que je n'ai jamais été éborgné par un elfe qui me maintenait la tête dans les braises, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on ressent ^^' Mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié tout de même :)**


End file.
